Sometimes Love Is Forever
by Princessinblues
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since the start, but when they are pulled apart will things ever be the same?
1. I Was Seven and You Were Nine

_Sometimes Love Is Forever_

_By: Princessinblues_

Love is not a matter of counting the years...  
But making the years count. Michelle St. Amand

_Summary: Bella and Edward are childhood sweethearts, have always grown up together. When something's tear them apart, will their love last forever?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight__. _

"Don't be long," Mama spoke.

"Yes, Mama," I bobbed my head. "That's my girl," Mama smiled down at me and stroked my hair. "C'mon you slow poke!" Edward yelled. I came as fast as I could toward him.

Our Daddies and Mommies were real good friends, so every Sunday, we'd get together and watch football. "Hey, princess, come sit next to me," Daddy patted a seat next to him. I shook my head.

I wanted to sit next to my bestest friend, Edward. I looked at Edward, who was a head taller than me. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back_. _I looked into his green eyes and wished I could have shiny eyes like he had.

My Mommy had pretty eyes, but not nearly as pretty eyes that he had. His eyes were like the Christmas lights Daddy put on our tree and the stars in the sky that I saw almost every night.

"Wouldn't it be great if Edward and Bella grew up together and fell in love?" Mr. Cullen asked suddenly. "Yes it would, Edward would be the only man I would let my daughter marry." Daddy laughed. Rosalie came to disagree._. _

"Isn't it a bit early to say who Bella's going to marry?" Rosalie asked, raising an eye brow. That would be my eleven year old sister.

"Rosalie, they're joking around," Mama chuckled. I let my lip down into a pout. I didn't know what 'marry' meant, but I didn't mind having Edward as my bestest friend. "Bella's the only girl I could ever let my son marry," Mr. Cullen smiled.

"I know I wanna marry Jazzy," Alice chirped, and Jasper blushed at Alice's statement. Rosalie glanced at Emmett, who was smiling really big.

Edward who was beside me started moving and I followed him outside. I looked around at the big backyard. It had a big Sycamore tree, and a long blue stream on the edges, and a big oak dead center.

Rosalie and Emmett thought they were too old to play with Edward and me. How could they say that? Edward was so cool!

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" Edward asked me, smiling his crooked smile.

Alice was inside, playing with her dolls, while Jasper was still staring at her.

"Sure," I spoke. "You count first," He laughed. I grumbled and lay against the tree. "I'll count to fifteen." I spoke. I counted, but skipped some numbers. "Here I come!" I yelled.

I heard a far off giggle. I looked, but then I saw him move. I ran behind the big sycamore tree, but fell and scraped my knee. I didn't care, I have to find Edward. "Gotcha!" I found him. He grumbled and I laughed, but then he saw my scrape.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes," I smiled. "You sure, you got a big owee," He raised his eye brows.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded. "I'm going to go get you a band aid. Stay there. Do you want a dino or Sesame street?" He asked kindly.

"Sesame Street," I answered. He ran into the house while I leaned against the tree. He came back in seconds and took the band aid. I reached for it, be he said no. "I want to do it," He boasted. I nodded. He put it on, and I stood up.

He stared at the oak tree. "I'll bet I can beat you up the tree." He boasted again. I shook my head. I believed him. "It's on," I smiled. He and I started at either ends of the tree.

"I bet I can beat you, I'm bigger than you," He smiled at me. "Humph!" I teased.

He and I lived on the same block, so my world was a block wide_. _He and I went to each other's houses every day after school. I was walking home after a long school day with him one day. We went into his backyard.

"I have a dare," I smiled at him. "What?" He asked eagerly. "I dare you to kiss me," I laughed. "It's a dare," He chuckled_. _I kept running away from him when he tried. Soon he gave up. We both sat on the hammock.

"Do you think we'll always be bestest friends?" I asked him. "Always," He promised. "C'mon, let's get a snack, then we can play hide and seek. Or football..." He started. "Football's not happening," I laughed. "Why?" He pouted.

"You're bigger than me, and you'll hurt me," I spoke up. "I won't hurt you! Besides, we'll play two touches, silly." He promised. "Alright, but this isn't going to be pretty." I laughed. "Scardee cat," He teased.

My lip trembled. Was Mama serious? I let tears down, after promising to myself that tears were stupid: a sign of weakness. Mama sat down next to me, and the springs on the bed made the bed vibrate.

"I know it's hard, but you'll make new friends, and you'll_ love_ Phoenix, you've never been in a city before and think of all the new things you can try..." Mama started.

I shook my head, and interrupted.

"Edward, Angela, Emmett and Jasper are all my best friends, you can't replace them. Besides, we'll come back, right?" I asked her, but she bit her lip and all my hope fell.

"What do you mean?" My voice trembled; I was scared of her answer.

"Well, you're father's job recently was relocated, and this time, I think it's permanent." Mama spoke in a calm voice. I felt sadness drip inside of me.

"But, we'll visit, right?" I asked her, still hopeful.

"Not likely, your father's job requires him to be there all year, there won't be any vacation time, and we need to be here for him." Mama disagreed.

"But, Mama, why doesn't he just quit. Sounds like a stupid job if you ask me," I crossed my arms across my chest. Her eyes grew angry, and I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth.

"Bella Marie Swan! His job is not stupid; it puts food on the table and buys you Christmas and Birthday presents!" Mama fumed.

This was one of the few times Mama and I argued. But I hated yelling, and arguing so I gave up.

"You can't take me away from my home. My friends." I spoke in a quiet voice before stalking off quickly and quietly to my backyard.

"Bella! You come back here this instant!" I heard her yell, but in my world, it was just background noise. I sighed and sat down near the tree.

I didn't cry. I just sat there, and eventually walk away.

This life was too difficult for me. I hate to disrespect my Daddy, but why does he have to do this job?

Why can't he have a fairer, better job? It seems to me there are more cons than benefits.

Then I went to the only place were I could be alone. A place only Edward and I knew about. I went to the meadow.

I sat down there, and sometime later I heard the thunder roll like a loud drum beat in the distance. I didn't pay attention.

Almost on cue, water started falling, at first it was only a sprinkling but then it started to feel like baseballs.

Quickly my whole body was covered in rain water, but I didn't care. This was my chance to cry.

I didn't want to think about how devastated Alice would be. Alice and I were twins, and she couldn't leave Jasper, and Rosalie definitely couldn't lose Emmett.

We would all be wrecks. Then our parents would see that we should move back, and then be happy again.

The rain masked up my tears, so I could cry all I want.

I sobbed about this. How was I going to tell Edward? Or the rest of my friends. I didn't know.

Eventually I heard someone calling my name over and over again over the thrum and loud beats of thunder. I saw the flash of green eyes I'd known my whole life.

The pair of green eyes relaxed once they saw me as the person ran down the side of the hill and came to my side.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked quickly. "I'm just

Meditating," I replied, lying. "Why don't I believe that?" Edward asked, chuckling, sitting beside me. "Because you notice too much," The words came out like a mumbled jumbled mess.

"Bella, are you crying?" He asked shocked.

"No," I lied quickly. "I can tell when you're crying. Your chin juts out, and your lip trembles." Edward spoke. "Why?" He asked in one breath. "My Mama just told me some bad news."

"And what was it?" Edward asked, anxiousness laced in his tone.

"I'm moving." I cried. "What? Where?" He asked, panicky. "To Phoenix." I told him. "So far away," Edward sighed. "I know. My Daddy's job was relocated." I sighed.

"You'll visit, right?" Edward asked, with some hope. I took a deep breath and sighed. "No." The words slid out of my mouth.

"I'll miss you." He spoke finally. "Yeah, me too." I spoke. I'll miss this whole town.

"You'll be okay though. I just know it." He smiled a fake smile. "It's me who I'm worried about," Edward whispered under his breath.

"I wish." I mumbled. "You're Bella Swan, the girl that's so smart. You can go anywhere." He disagreed. "Anywhere but Phoenix." I mumbled quietly. He chuckled without humor.

"You can still talk to me and call me; it'll be the same as before." Edward spoke.

"No it won't. I'll be far away, and I'll never visit, you'll find great friends, better than I am, and you'll forget about me." I spoke.

"Bella, I'll never forget about you. And don't let anyone tell you they're better than you, because they aren't." Edward reminded. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Now let's get out of here before we make a Bella Pop-Sickle." He teased.

"I'm already half way." I replied. He smiled, only half way and gave me a towel to dry off my soaked clothes.

He put his warms arms around me in comfort, he was towering over me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. He was my best friend, and I knew that could never ever change.

I knew there was a life someone was choosing for me and a new place to go. But I'd never realized how much I'd miss about the life I left behind.

**PLEASE REVIEW, SERIOUSLY! I will not update soon if you do not. Thanks for reading, what do you think will happen? If you review I'll give you a preview of the next chapter!**


	2. I Wasnt That Little Girl You Used To See

Title: Sometimes Love Is Forever

Author: Princessinblues

Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends from the start. But when they are pulled apart, will they ever come back together?

**I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE REVIEW. IF YOU VIEW THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. **

"For you see, each day I love you more, Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." ~Rosemonde Gerard

My life in Phoenix was a pain. For the first few months I was moping around, and I called my friends a lot. I wish I could come home.

Every night I'd have the worst nightmares about my home. After a while, I just tried to forget. I felt so guilty about not calling, but I didn't feel like it. I figured it would be better to forget.

It was hopeless; I couldn't move on.

I didn't make any new friends, like my mother said I would. My only friends were Alice and Rosalie. Alice was crying rivers half the time, or shopping trying to get her mind off Jasper.

Rosalie was a brick wall. She didn't talk very much, and went with Alice to shop. I was now looking at a picture of Edward and me. He was my rock, and I knew I would always love him.

Maybe he forgot about me, and loved me only as a friend. High School was terrible; I was seen as the quiet, mousy girl that didn't have much friends or social life.

I was at the beginning of my junior year. I blinked back to the present.

"Umm, Bella are you paying attention to anything I said?" Alice asked irritated. "Yes," I replied quickly. She smiled slyly and put her hands on her hips. "Then what was I just talking about?" She asked.

"Prom," I guessed. "You were lucky," She sighed in defeat as she walked out. I smiled, for once. I couldn't believe it had been four years. Then, suddenly my breath caught, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, or I could but I wasn't breathing in enough air. __

_**What's happening to me?**_ I panicked. I tried to take deep breaths, but I couldn't. "Oh, and Bella? I also talked about buying you a dress..." Alice but she never finished. She screamed.

"MOM! DAD! CALL 9-11!" Alice screamed, leaning down to my broken form on the floor. Why couldn't I breathe?

"Bella!" Alice cried, tears scraping down her face as she saw me.

**So this is how I'm going to die. **Charlie called an ambulance, but I wondered if it was quick enough. I kept asking myself what was wrong with me.

The ambulance pulled up, but I didn't like the screaming around me. I didn't like for people to feel sad because of me. I quickly realized I was on a stretcher.

An EMT quickly gave me medical assistance, and soon after I fell asleep, hoping I'd wake up. The only thing going through my mind was: I was never going to see Edward again. I love you...Then I drifted into an abyss.

When I did wake up, a doctor smiled at me.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, filling my lungs with oxygen finally able to breathe.

He talked with slowness.

"You have asthma." He spoke. The words knocked the air out of my lungs, and I felt so cold. I knew what mostly asthma was, but the finer points confused me.

"Okay, is there any treatment?" I asked. "Yes. We'll get you started on an inhaler and regular and prescriptions." The doctor told me.

I felt as though the air was knocked out of me. "Is it deadly?" I asked whispering. "Not usually, if you're able to control the attacks, and sometimes people grow out of it." He sighed.

"What is Asthma?" I asked.

"Well, Bella," The doctor started, clearing his throat.

"It's a chronic disease of the airways that makes breathing hard. Inflammation occurs, and temporary narrowing of the airways happens. You might be exposed to 'smog' and air pollution, sometimes it is genetic. Do you by any chance have a pet?" He asked.

"No," I replied.

"You can still live your daily life with this, if you take care of yourself correctly." He affirmed.

"Oh, okay," I nodded, but inside I was a tornado. "Will all my attacks be that bad?" I asked him with slowness.

"No, you didn't have an inhaler and you weren't on controller medicine. Here's a pamphlet to help out with any of your concerns." He handed me a pamphlet.

Renee and Charlie came in and gave me the typical parent speech. 'We were so worried about you'. 'You're going to be fine.'

My life was slowly starting to be normal again, until sometime later.

I had just come home from an exhausting day of school. "Hey Mom," I breathed. "Hello, Bella how was your day?" Renee asked kindly.

"Fine," I replied out of breath as I sat on the kitchen chair. "I'm glad to hear that," She smiled. "I have some news," Renee began. Right out the blue and randomly.

"Yes Mom," Alice spoke, awaiting her response. Rosalie looked at her too, expecting an answer.

"Okay, Mama," I oriented myself so I was facing her.

"Well," Mama started sighing and shaking her head.

"Turns out we are moving back to Forks," Mom sighed. Forks, was she serious? After four years? I blinked. Rosalie gasped, but I could see she was smiling. Alice squealed happily.

"Jazzy!" She cried.

"In a week," She added breathlessly. "Oh," All of eyes bulged.

Questions buzzed in my head. Would they remember me?

Did Edward forget me? I never forgot any of them.

Then, I realized that really, I'd tried to forget because I never realized how great my life was there, and my subconscious was almost letting me believe the lie that had been in my life for four years.

When I had to move when I was eleven, my life was turned upside down.

Suddenly my best friend and I were separated. My sisters were perseverant and helped me through it. But today, I was so scared.

After five years, I was moving back. And my sisters would be there, Alice who was now a Junior like me. Rosalie was away in college, with Emmett. Coincidence? I think not.

"You'll be fine," Mama had told me. I looked at myself doubtfully in the mirror. I played around with my brown locks. I kept looking at my face for a flaw. My eyes were boring doe brown.

Alice was looking at herself also, in the mirror. She was beautiful of course. With her black spiky hair and pixie like face, and ocean like blue eyes.

Rosalie of course was beyond belief. She was considered a beauty, with her long blonde hair and perfect figure. "Hey, Bella," Alice turned to me, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, no." I shook my head. I knew what she was going to say even before the words came out. "Make over!" Alice smiled widely. "Alice, no." I rejected her.

"C'mon, Bella, please it's your first day!" Alice begged. "Ugh, fine, I can't believe I'm doing this," I groaned. "Yay!" Alice smiled squeaking. After an hour of torture, Alice released me.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Alice squealed with a soft smile on her lips. "Wait, don't move! I have to send this to Rose; she'll never believe this!" Alice added, grabbing my arm so I didn't move. She pulled out her cell and took a picture.

"Happy?" I asked, sighing.

"Oh, I've been cruel, I haven't let yourself look in the mirror," Alice gasped, turning me around to the mirror. "Alice..." I started, and then I saw myself in the mirror.

The girl in the mirror was really pretty, I had to admit. How could this be me?

I asked myself, touching a lock of my brown hair. "C'mon, we have to go to school!" Alice pulled me along. She'd never been excited about school, ever. "Alice, why are you excited about school today?" I asked her, in shock of her excitement.

"Jasper's going to be there," She rolled her eyes. Oh, crap, Edward was going to be there. I wonder if he would still remember me.

"Bella, you have to be excited too, Edward will be there," Alice reminded me. "Yes," I nodded blushing. "But what if he doesn't like me?" I squeaked softly, bowing my head. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, don't be stupid. He's loved you ever since you tripped into his life." Alice spoke shaking her head at my insecurities.

I blushed again, curse these red cheeks.

"I wish," I mumbled pathetically.

"Alright, Bella, Forks High School here we come!" She pulled me out into the car.

"Bella, I can't wait! I can't wait to see Jasper!" Alice chirped. I gave her a smile, and soon the car ride was over. Alice and walked side by side. "Ready?" Alice asked me, before opening the doors.

"Yeah," I nodded, gulping. Alice opened the doors, and walked past all those stares.

Luckily I wasn't a freshman, so I was used to High School.

My life in Phoenix was completely different from Forks. Phoenix was so big and distant, I hardly made many friends. Forks is so small, everybody knows everybody.

Forks was one of the rainiest places on Earth, and Phoenix, we lived in a big city that had a lot of smog, which makes my asthma worse.

Only one of the reasons we moved. Dad got transferred back to Forks Police Department after their sheriff passed away. While I was pondering this, and having my head in the clouds, Alice was pulling me into the office.

Alice volunteered to speak for the both of us, which I was more than happy doing. I was shyer than my sisters; they were outgoing social butterflies while I was a social gnat.

"Hi, I'm Alice Swan, and this is my sister Bella, we just moved here from Phoenix, and we just wanted to have our schedules." Alice smiled angelically at the office lady.

"Oh, Bella and Alice! How you've both grown! Of course, here are both of your schedules. The bell rings at eight thirty and school ends at three, if any of you needs any assistance during the day finding class, etc, please ask any of us, we'd be happy to help." The office lady replied.

I nodded appreciatively at her. "I'm sure we'll be fine," Alice insisted pulling us out of the office. "Alice! But I don't know my way around here!" My eyes widened at her.

"We'll stay together no matter what," Alice smiled at me. She sat down next to me on a bench. I saw some guys wink at Alice, who just rolled her eyes.

Did I mention Alice and Rose were all drop dead gorgeous and knew, unlike me, Plain Bella. I sighed; leave it to me to be the exact polar opposite of my sisters. Then a smiling face met mine.

"Bella and Alice!" A cheery voice behind me yelled. I turned around and there was Angela Weber, a good friend of mine in pre-school. I put a hand over my mouth.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" I smiled gracefully while I studied her. She was considerably taller, still cheeky and smiling as she was. Angela was still mousy, and sometimes had her head in her books. Her thick glasses tipped over the bridge of her nose, and she straightened them.

"Bella and Alice, it's been too long," Angela spoke, exposing her small smile. "Yes it has," Alice scoffed, her eyes twinkling. Angela pulled her ebony hair back into her clean precise ponytail.

"We really missed you," Angela admitted, blushing and looking down.

"Alice and I did, too," I nodded. I was still wondering who was the 'we'. "How was Phoenix?" Angela asked, sitting next to us on the bench.

"Terrible, Angela; bored Bella and I to tears!" Alice answered, huffing.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Forks wasn't too great either without you two," Angela replied. "So how was Forks while we were gone?" Alice asked, leaning eagerly waiting for her response.

"Quiet and rainy, really. It's like the whole world revolves around who's dating who." Angela spoke, sighing. "So who is dating who?" Alice asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Lauren and Edward broke up a month ago, Mike was going out with Tanya, but that didn't work out. Jasper was going out with this girl named Nicole, that didn't end so well," Angela informed.

Alice's body tensed up when Angela said the tidbit about Jasper. The warning bell caught us by surprise, and we ended up saying quick goodbyes before dashing to our first period, which was Trigonometry, which I was really dreading to go to.

Alice and I had different classes, which was terrible because she was the only person I knew here besides Angela. I gave the teacher my note.

"Bella, go and sit next to Mike," She glanced at my note, and nodded. I saw Mike's boyish grin, and I wanted to puke. I tried to smile, and I sat next to him.

"Bella, I almost didn't recognize you, how many years have it been?" Mike murmured.

"Five," I muttered. "Wow, Bella, well if you need someone to help you around, I'm your guy," Mike offered.

"That's so sweet, Mike, but my sister and I are fine," I smiled tight lipped. "Bella, if you want I can fill you in on what you missed so far...After class," Mike offered, sounding desperate.

"Mike, that's so kind of you, but I'm really fine," I assured him, trying to pay attention. Mike was like a fly in my ear, murmuring things in my ear. I would nod, and pretend I was listening.

After class, I was literally walking in circles trying to find the right class. Once again, I glanced down at my schedule, for the hundredth time. I gulped, and I knew what I had to do.

"Mike, where's room forty?" I whispered. "Bella, I told you that it's easy to get lost, c'mon, I'll walk you to your class," Mike shook his head, his eyes sparkling with excitement as we walked. "Oh boy," I whispered under my breath.

"So you moved to, Phoenix, huh? Shouldn't you have a tan?" Mike spoke, in attempt to make conversation. "I guess I should," I agreed, looking at my pale skin tone before continuing. "But, I burn more than I tan; Mom says I'm like a jalapeño."

"Bella, I say you're quite hot, even when you're not in Phoenix." Mike smiled seductively. I almost gagged at his pick up line. "Umm, thanks," I mumbled. I tried to walk away, and get out of here.

"Bella, wait up," Mike grabbed my wrist, his sweaty hands on mine. I fought against his grip. "Mike, please get off of me," I begged. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Mike!" I squeaked. Mike growled, and I looked for anyone in sight to help me. I bit my lip clean through, because I was so scared. The pit of my stomach was growing ice cold, and my throat closed up.

He pinned me against the wall, and pressed his body to mine. I turned my head away from his lips.

"Bella, you're so hot," Mike spoke, his hot breath blowing across my cheek. I did the last thing imaginable, I screamed. Someone had to hear me. I thought of elbowing him, kicking him, doing some karate move I'd seen in a movie. My hope was fading as the warning bell rang. I started hypervenalating and screamed again.

"Shut up, Bella, no one's going to get you now," Mike whispered in my ear. Just as all hope faded, I saw the pair of green eyes I'd always dreamed to see.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thanks!**

**-PIB (Princessinblues) **


	3. We Really Fall In Love

Title-Sometimes Love Is Forever

By: Princessinblues

Summary: _: Bella and Edward are childhood sweethearts, have always grown up together. When something's tear them apart, will their love last forever?_

**Please review!**

"Bella!" Edward yelled, sprinting to the wall. He yanked Mike off of me, and I panted, once again lost in his eyes. His eyes were filled with anxiousness and worry, there was a third aspect, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Cullen," Mike seethed, recovering from Edward's pull. "You will never hurt her again," Edward ordered. Mike was like a deer in headlights. Edward's expression was dark, and menacing, he meant it.

"Yes, yes," Mike stuttered as he walked away. "Bella," Edward spoke, his icy glare thawing. The green in his eyes turned light, but he was still worried.

"Are you alright, did he hurt you?" Edward asked, softly. "No, he just pinned me up against the wall," I murmured. "I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward apologized his eyes softening.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault," I assured him. "I was almost too late, Bella," Edward murmured.

"But you weren't thanks for...err...saving me," I struggled to get the right words.

"It was no trouble, Bella. I'll see you at lunch," Edward smiled crookedly, and my heart missed a couple of beats. "Yeah," I smiled, blush creeping up my cheeks. Oh, genius, Bella, I thought.

"And Bella," Edward added before I turned my back on him. "Yeah," I said as I whirled around to face his handsomeness again.

"That will never happen to you, again. I promise," Edward promised. I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me as he said that.

"Thanks, Edward," I mumbled. "Oh, and Edward," I remembered. "Yes?" Edward turned around, exposing his crooked smile.

"Where's room forty?" I asked, blushing profusely.

"Funny, I'm going to that class too, I'll walk you there," Edward smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling.

I smiled as he led me to our next class. Class dragged on, and after the incident, with Edward sitting next to me I felt protected.

"Edward," I said as soon as the bell rang.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward turned around. My breathing stopped for a minute, but I recovered.

"Where's room twenty?" I asked, blushing and looking at the floor. "I'll show you," Edward told me, inviting me out of the classroom.

"Sorry I have to ask you all the time about where my next class is," I apologized. "It's no trouble, Bella," Edward assured me. "I feel like such an idiot," I confessed.

"You're not, Bella. Cut yourself some slack, it's your first day," Edward protested.

"I know, but I'm totally lost," I sighed. "It's okay." Edward assured me. "And here's room twenty, if you need any help, Bella, just call," Edward said. "Thanks," I muttered.

Then I walked into Language Arts, which was really boring, and my school in Phoenix had already finished the entire Shakespeare unit. So I listened intently, making sure I learned all of it.

I somehow found the cafeteria, and sat down at a forsaken table, and started eating my sandwich. Alice came and sat next to me, her tray in her hand.

"Ugh, this lunch is terrible," Alice complained. "Alice, you haven't even taken a bite out of it," I reminded. "It smells horrible, smell it," Alice continued, attempting for me to smell it. I turned my head away.

"Alice, I do not want to smell your food," I said, turning my nose up at the terrible smell.

"So any run ins with Edward?" Alice asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," I muttered. ".Everything!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes, and told her the full story. "Oh my gosh, that is too cute that he saved you!" Alice exclaimed by the end.

"I guess," I blushed. "But did you and Jasper have any run ins?" I asked. "Yes, I saw him in the hallway, he escorted me to class!" Alice squealed. "Wow, Ali," I smiled hugely. "I know," Alice smiled wider. Jasper settled by Alice's side.

"Alice, why aren't you eating?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"This food sucks," Alice replied. "Alice, please eat something," Jasper begged. Alice eyed my food. "Fine," I agreed, handing her my apple and my other half of my sandwich.

"You better not have taken a bite out of this," Alice warned. "I didn't. I was about to, but you interrupted me," I replied.

"Sorry," Alice spoke before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Great, now Edward's going to kill me, " Jasper sighed running a hand through his hair. Alice and I looked at him with confusion. "Now Bella doesn't have any food," Jasper informed. Alice mouthed 'oh'.

"Why would he care if I didn't eat anything?" I snorted, blushing red.

"Bella, sometimes you're really blind." Alice sighed at me. "Still," I whispered. Edward sat by me.

"Bella, where's your food?" Edward asked a tinge of worry in his voice. "I ate it," I lied.

"Bella," Edward warned. "Alice took it," I admitted. "Alice!" Edward warned. "Hey!" Alice yelped. Edward gave me his tray.

"No, Edward. Don't be mad at Alice, I gave it to her," I explained, sliding him his tray back.

"I will not watch you starve to death," Edward protested. "I'm not going to starve to death, you're overreacting," I rolled my eyes. "It never hurts to be careful," Edward spoke.

"I'm full anyway," I shrugged. "Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked, making eye contact. "Yeah," I agreed. "Fine, Bella," Edward sighed.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" He smiled again, not making my heart stop for a second, but it felt like minutes. "I missed you too," I hoped I was sounding like a love sick puppy I felt like. He half smiled. "So how was your third period?" Edward asked.

"Alright I guess. I already learned most of the material." I replied.

"Oh, okay. How was Phoenix?" He nodded smiling.

"It was too stuffy and big for my taste, and smoggy but I like it here more." I added. "Cool. So how's the family?" He questioned. "They're great. We really missed our Sunday get together with you guys." I responded.

"We really missed it to.

. It wasn't the same without you here, Bella." Edward sighed. My heart flew out of my chest. "Neither was Phoenix. So what's going on now?" I asked.

"Well, not much. I actually do pursue a football career, and baseball," Edward spoke. "That's awesome! Isn't Jasper on the team, too?" I asked. "Yes, he's the running back." Edward nodded.

"You're the quarter back?" I guessed. "Yes, I am," Edward smiled crookedly. "So how's Emmett?" I asked. "He's doing well. Very happy with College, mostly the partying," Edward chuckled.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I teased. "It shouldn't, Bella. Is Rosalie okay, too?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she likes the parties and she's getting good grades for the most part," I responded. "I'm glad to hear that." Edward nodded. "I'm really excited for her, too." I nodded.

"Hey, Bella, my parent's invited you and your family to our house for dinner tonight, is you going?" Edward asked his eyes unreadable. "Of course I'll come!" I nodded.

"Good, I'll see you there. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Edward said, starting to get out of his chair. "Absolutely," I nodded.

Alice and I were gasping as they walked out.

"Ahh! We have to get dressed up for tonight!" Alice winked. I nodded, meekly before going to class.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. Before I knew it, Alice was chatting in the car, talking about what we would wear tonight.

"Alice, I have to do my homework first," I reminded. "So is that a yes?" Alice squealed. Ugh, I just set myself up.

"Yes...but..." "Nothing major, got it," Alice finished. "That's right," I agreed before getting out of the parked vehicle. Alice raced inside and I was walking taking my time day dreaming about Edward.

For some reason I felt happier after seeing him. Maybe he wanted me just as a friend, but I think I'm falling for him, already.

"We should have a girl talk," Alice said as soon as I tossed my backpack on my bed. "Alice..." I warned. "Look I already got it," Alice rolled her eyes holding nail polish.

"That's not what I meant," I gulped.

"Don't be a party pooper," Alice sighed. "Fine, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," I mumbled as we both sat on the carpet. "What if we get nail polish on the floor?" I asked, panicking.

"Mom wouldn't notice, besides I'm a pro at this," Alice shrugged. "Sure you are," I laughed.

"Are you challenging my nail painting skills?" Alice looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "No, of course not," I shook my head. "Good," Alice said, brushing pink nail polish on my big toe. "

"Something's on your mind, so spill." Alice spoke. "I think I'm falling in love with Edward," I admitted looking down. "OMG, this is too funny. Remember when Carlisle and Dad used to talk about you two?" She asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "You guys are perfect for each other." She argued. "He just wants me as a friend." I disagreed sighing. "If you look at his eyes when he sees you, you'd see." She shook her head.

"So you and Jasper," It was my turn to question her. "I love Jazzy, I always have," Alice explained. "Kind of expected that," I nodded.

"I hope he loves me back," Alice sighed. "Ali, he does, don't worry." I assured her. "Edward loves you too, in case you didn't know." Alice added. I blushed. "I wish," I mumbled.

"Here, I'll get you ready." She spoke. "No, no. I'm not being your Barbie again," I disagreed.

"I'm not taking no as an answer." She laughed. I grumbled. An hour later she had me all done. "Look at yourself in the mirror." She covered her mouth. I stepped and looked at myself.

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me. First of all, she was wearing a blue dress. It was tight around the waist and up, but was cut to the knee and fanned out, and it was strapless.

The girl's hair fell in loose shiny brown curls cascading to her middle back, and she looked nothing like me. Alice was wearing a below the knee pink dress that fanned out at the waist.

"Wow, Alice you look amazing," I complemented. She ran a hand through her spiky ebony hair. "Thank you!" She squealed. "You look beautiful, Bella. Edward's going to go nuts," Alice commented. I blushed beet red.

"Alice! Bella! You look beautiful," Mom exclaimed, tears falling down her face.

"Thanks, Mom." Alice and I said in harmony. "You look...great, Bells and Ali." Dad agreed.

"Thanks," I spoke. "Thank you, Dad!" Alice smiled. We all piled into our car, and drove to the Cullens. Alice and I were the last out of the car; I was trying not to trip. I learned that was a nearly impossible task.

"Bella, can you have some coordination for once in your life?" Alice sighed impatiently. "Um, who put me in heels again?" I asked, pointing down to the death traps I was forced to wear.

"You agreed, Bella." Alice reminded. I stepped out of the car, nervously. It was definitely not helping that my legs were shaking with high heels on. With a groan, Alice helped me steady myself.

I walked carefully to the door, looking down at the ground. Jasper came out of the door first and I could tell he was open mouthed at Alice.

"Edward, you have to come see this," Jasper yelled. "See what?" Edward asked, coming through the door. I looked up, and bit my lip as I met his eyes.

He looked handsome in his collared shirt and slacks. "Bella," He murmured his eyes trailing up and down my body. I could feel blush collect in my cheeks.

"You look beautiful," Edward spoke, smiling crookedly. "Thank you," I managed to choke out.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you this forever." Edward spoke, both of us standing in the doorway.

**CLIFFY! What is he asking? *gasp*. Think you know? Review and I'll reply back.**


	4. All I Need Is You Next To Me

Title: Sometimes Love Is Forever

By: Princessinblues

Summary: _and Edward are childhood sweethearts, have always grown up together. When something's tear them apart, will their love last forever?_

**AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...**

***whispers***

**Oh, almost forgot. I do not own Twilight. **

**And now to the moment you've all been waiting for...**

"Yes?" I asked, encouraging him to continue.

"Bella, will you go out with me?" Edward asked. I nodded furiously.

"Of course!" I assured him, smiling hugely. Edward embraced me, and I hugged him back. He kissed my forehead, and we made our way inside. My heart was fluttering in my chest, and I felt perfect. Alice was squealing, and my guess was, she was asked out on a date, too.

By the next months, Edward and I were closer than ever. One time our parent's were out of town, so Alice and was going to stay at the Cullen's. Edward and Jasper seemed very pleased about this arrangement.

Alice and I were very happy, too of course. Alice and I were very eager and excited about that so we packed the night before. I was practically stuffing my clothes into my worn and old faded blue suitcase. While Alice was folding her clothes methodically, taking her time.

"Bella, sometimes you disgust me," Alice huffed as she folded a purple dress. "What do you mean?" I questioned, raising my eye brow awaiting her answer.

"Clothes deserve a little more respect than that. Besides, I already packed you an outfit to wear." Alice replied, nonchalantly. "What?" I shrieked. "Bella, shh, the dress is absolutely gorgeous," Alice responded to my outburst. "A dress?" I asked, all the color draining from my cheeks.

"Yes, Bella, don't worry. It's not much of a fuss, besides I think you'll love it." Alice assured me. "Can I see it then?" I asked, my eyes scanning the room for any sign of the garment.

"No, silly, it's a surprise," Alice laughed softly. "Great," I sighed sarcastically. "But aren't you excited? It'll be great," Alice squealed. "Yes, I'm excited," I nodded, smiling. "Good, we'll have so much fun. I already know the movie we're going to watch," Alice spoke.

"What movie are we going to watch?" "_I Know What You Did Last Summer." _"Isn't that a scary movie?" I asked, worried laced in my tone. "Yes," Alice replied, her eyes sparkling. "Alice, no way! You know I hate scary movies," I spoke, shivering. "Yes, but during the really scary parts, the boys will put their arms around us and comfort us," Alice replied.

"It'll freak me out, Alice. Besides, Edward won't put his arms around me," I scoffed. "Bella, sometimes you are really blind," Alice sighed. "Sorry," I apologized. I zipped my bag and put it next to my bed.

"I think I'm going to bed now," I said as a yawn escaped my lips. "I'm too excited to sleep," Alice squealed. "See you in the morning," I spoke sluggishly before doing my night time ritual.

After getting ready for bed, I turned off my light, and heard Alice rustling next to me, packing still. I fell asleep to the thrum of the rain, falling down onto the roof. I dreamed about being with Edward. I couldn't wait; I had down played it earlier when Alice was asking me.

The rain abruptly stopped sometime later, and I opened my eyes and peered at the clock. Figures, it was still night time. Before rolling over and falling asleep again, I glanced at the clock. Four-fifteen in the morning, I sighed in annoyance. Alice was passed out on her bed, looking peaceful. I closed my eyes again, and drifted into unconsciousness.

The next morning, Alice and I eagerly said goodbye to Mom and Dad. "I'm so excited," Alice smiled. I took a bite of my to-go breakfast before answering. "Me too," I piped up. As soon as Alice and I parked in their driveway, Edward and Jasper flew out the door, eager to meet us.

"Bella," Edward smiled crookedly, putting me in his arms. Alice threw me a look that clearly spoke: "I told you so." Alice was encased in Jasper's arms. "Hi, Edward," I spoke, mumbling against his shirt.

"Hello, Bella," Edward spoke, kissing my forehead. I could feel blush creeping up my cheeks. Edward tilted my chin up. "I love it when you blush," Edward spoke. "Thank you," I replied, blushing scarlet. I kissed his cheek before darting to my clunky heavy bags out of the car.

"Bella, no," Edward commanded. His big hands beat my small ones to the handle of the suitcase. "Edward, I think carrying those will give you some type of severe injury. Alice packed some of my bag, anyway." I disagreed, putting my hands on my hips. I leaned against the back of the car, and waited for his response.

"Gentleman's honor," Edward spoke. "Well they're my bags," I rejected. "Yes, but you're my guest," Edward fired back. "Please, Bella," Edward begged. Ugh, he was too beautiful, I agreed. "Thank you," Edward smiled crookedly kissing my lips briefly.

"Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us." Edward urged. "So how are you?" I asked him, walking on the pavement of his driveway. "Better, now that you're here," Edward replied. I blushed at his statement. "How are you, Bella?" Edward asked. "Great," I replied happily.

"Glad to hear that," Edward chuckled. "How was your night?" I asked Edward, putting my hands behind my back. "Bad, I missed you. I was so excited about today," Edward responded.

"I missed you, too. Alice and I were making a mad dash to pack. Alice I think stayed up all night." I added.

"Did you stay up all night?" Edward asked concern clear on his face. "No, I fell asleep," I assured him. "Good, because I would immediately send you upstairs to sleep," Edward sighed. "I'm not tired, don't worry."

"Did you have breakfast already?" Edward asked, suddenly changing the topic. "Yep, Alice and I ate on the way," I replied. "Esme made us a large breakfast, so dig in if you want," Edward informed.

"I'm fine, that's so sweet of Esme to do that though," I said. "You sure?" Edward asked, arching an eyebrow. "Positive," I nodded. Esme came out of the kitchen.

"Bella!" Esme smiled, walking over to me. "Hi, Esme," I greeted. Esme gave me a soft hug. "It's so wonderful you're here, Bella." Esme greeted. "Let me show you where your room is," Esme added, pointing up the staircase. "Oh, okay," I nodded. "Edward, can I have Bella's bags?" Esme asked her son.

"You sure, Mom? I can carry them up for you," Edward offered. "No, no, Edward. You haven't had your breakfast yet," Esme rejected. "Edward, you haven't eaten breakfast?" I piped up. "I wasn't hungry." Edward replied, shrugging. "And you were giving me a hard time for not eating," I spoke, sighing. "Well, Bella and I will be down a few minutes, okay, Edward? Go entertain your guests." Esme instructed. Edward nodded, smiling at me, and hurt was in his eyes.

"That boy has been waiting for you all morning," Esme shook her head, as we went up the steps. "He didn't have to," I murmured. "You sure you don't want me to carry those bags?" I offered.

"Bella, you're the guest, it's the least I can do." Esme replied. "You sure?" I asked. "Yes," Esme nodded. "Thanks for letting Alice and I stay here." I spoke. "It was no trouble, Bella. We are delighted to have you here." Esme spoke, as we reached the peak of the staircase. "Happy to be here, Esme," I smiled. "Good, the boys were especially excited about your stay," Esme winked. "Alice and I were very happy, too." I nodded.

"Okay, Bella, here's your room." Esme spoke, putting my bags down on the ground. I studied the room. The room was very beautiful with red wall paper, and a metal bed. There was an incredible view of the forest. "It's beautiful, Esme." I spoke breathlessly. "Thank you, dear." Esme smiled. "I'll leave you here to get settled, and then come down when you're ready. Call if you need anything," Esme informed.

"Thank you, Esme." I spoke appreciatively. "You're welcome, Bella," Esme spoke, kissing my cheek before disappearing down the staircase. I blinked and un packed, mindful about how neat the room was before I put my stuff down. After unpacking, I headed down the stairs, nearly tripping down one step. Before I could touch the floor, Edward caught me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly. "I'm fine, Edward." I assured him. "Thank God," Edward spoke, keeping his arms around me. "How was your breakfast?" I asked him, looking up at his emerald eyes. "Fantastic, how was your unpacking?" Edward replied. "Decent, I never realized how much Alice put in there," I laughed. "I can only imagine." Edward joined my laughter.

Alice and Jasper came, holding hands. "Hey, Bella, hi, Edward!" Alice squealed. "Alice has a whole plan of what we're going to do." I spoke.

"Really?" Jasper spoke. "Yes, I planned it out a while ago, Jazzy." Alice replied, her eyes glistening with joy. "So what's your plan?" Edward asked. "Well, I was thinking we could have a date like dinner, and then watch a movie," Alice spoke. My face went white as she said movie.

"Okay, sounds good." Jasper agreed, looking down into Alice's eyes again. "Bella," Alice warned. I gulped and blinked a few times. "Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously studying me for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Edward," I managed to get out of my frozen lips. "Then look at me and tell me that," Edward continued, waiting for my response. My eyes met his, and his eyes relaxed. "I'm fine, Edward, really," I assured him, flashing the best smile I could. "Only if you're sure, Bella," Edward sighed in relief. I looked over to the side of the room, and spotted an ebony piano. "That's a beautiful, piano. Whose is it?"

"That's mine, Bella," Edward answered. "It's beautiful," I repeated in awe. "Do you play?" Edward asked, slightly playful. "Renee forced me to do piano lessons, but eventually, I gave up." I replied, smiling in remembrance.

"You can't be too bad," Edward comforted. "She harmed my ears," Alice piped up. I blushed, and looked at Edward. "How long have you been playing?" I asked Edward, changing the subject. "Ever since I was five," Edward responded with a crooked smile. "Wow, do you think you can play me something?" I suggested.

"Bella, I'm honestly not that great," Edward rejected. "Please," I begged. Edward's body sagged, as he gave in. "Alright, Bella," Edward nodded. A smile danced across my lips at his response. He smiled too, and took my hand.

I sat carefully down on the piano bench and he sat beside me. He put his hands onto the alabaster keys and glanced at me for a second before playing. His fingers danced across the keys playing a sweet melody that warmed my heart. I closed my eyes and drifted away to the angelic sound the keys made.

I placed my head on his shoulder, and he responded by turning his head so he could kiss my forehead quickly. Worried that he'd think I was bored, I opened my eyes and listened intently. To say the song was soothing was not a correct word. I watched as he fingers pranced effortlessly against the keys and all too soon in abruptly ended.

"Edward that was amazing," I spoke breathless. "Glad you thought so," Edward smiled taking my hand in his. My heart beat erratically, and then I spoke.

"Did you write that song?" I questioned my eyebrows pulling together. "Yes," Edward chuckled, for no apparent reason. "It's a beautiful song, Edward." I smiled at him, so hard it hurt my cheeks. "It's not as beautiful as the girl I wrote it for," Edward replied. Blush warmed my cheeks, embarrassed I looked down onto the red carpet. Edward took my chin very gently.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed," Edward whispered before he kissed me. After a while, we pulled away. My eyes started to droop.

"Are you tired?" Edward whispered in my ear. "No," I responded. Then, I remembered. "I have to go upstairs," I spoke quickly. "May I accompany you?" Edward responded. I nodded my head meekly and Edward took my hand as I walked up the steps. I went into my bedroom, and finished unpacking.

"You can go down stairs if you want," I offered to Edward. "Why?" Edward asked. "I'm not doing anything remotely interesting, I just forgot to finish something," I explained folding a shirt.

"I prefer being with you," Edward replied. I blushed again. Once I got down to the bottom of the suitcase I found my favorite blue jacket, from when I was little. I held it up, marveling how small it was.

"I remember this," I laughed studying the small blue button up jacket. "Me too," Edward replied walking over to me. "It was my favorite," I remarked.

"You always wore it," Edward added. "Then I lost a button, it broke my heart." I spoke. "Sorry, Bella," Edward spoke wrapping his arms around me. "I'm fine, Edward. It was a long time ago," I assured him. "Still, Bella, I'm sorry that hurt you." Edward disagreed.

I looked at the clock for a moment. It was twelve thirty.

"Bella! Alice! Jasper! Edward, lunch!" Esme called from the kitchen. Edward and I walked down the staircase, joined by Alice and Jasper.

I sat down at the table. "Thank you for lunch, Esme. It looks delicious," I spoke appreciatively. "You're welcome, sweetheart. It was no trouble." Esme replied, smiling motherly again. Alice sat across from me, Jasper next to her. We all dug into our lunches. "So what were you two doing?" Alice asked, with a smug smile on her face.

"Well, Edward played a song for me on the piano, and then we went upstairs and I finished unpacking." I explained, exchanging a brief smile with Edward.

"Aww, that's cute. Did he play the song he wrote for you?" Alice asked. "Yep," I responded, blushing. "Edward, you weren't showing off, were you?" Esme piped up, putting the dishes away. "No, Mom," Edward replied. Esme shook her head as she dried her hands off with a dish towel.

"So what were you two doing?" I asked Alice. "Well, Jasper and I talked a lot, and then we snuggled on the couch," Alice responded. "That's nice," I nodded. "Bella, at four fifteen I want you at the door of my room," Alice reminded me. "Alice," I hissed. "Hey, you promised." Alice disagreed. "What is this about?" Jasper asked.

"A surprise, Jazzy," Alice said, briefly looking at him then flickered her stare at me. "Bella?" Edward asked very confused. "It's nothing, Edward." I spoke. "So you agree?" Alice asked, her eyes burning into mine. "Yes," I huffed. "Alright then," Alice nodded, her eyes twinkling. "It's Alice's surprise," I explained to Edward.

"Bella, I have to show you something," Edward spoke after we finished eating. "Okay," I agreed. Edward took my hand, and we started walking outside. "Where are you taking me?" I asked Edward. "It's a surprise," Edward replied.

We went through the forest successfully until I tripped on a tree root. Edward hastily lifted me into his arms. "Are you alright?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yeah, besides being totally humiliated," I replied with a chuckle. "Don't be embarrassed, you sure though? No scratches or any injuries?" Edward asked again. "Yes, I'm absolutely fine," I assured him and his overly protective instincts.

"Good, you scared me," Edward sighed, kissing my cheek. "So are you going to put me down?" I asked, looking down at the moving ground. "No," Edward replied.

"Why?" I whined. "I don't want you tripping again, and I love carrying you." Edward responded. "Well, the tripping idea is unavoidable," I reminded him. "But seriously, please put me down." I begged. "Bella, please, just this once," Edward begged in return. "Fine," I sighed. "Thank you," Edward smiled his lopsided grin and kissed me on the forehead.

Soon we came to our destination. "I remember this!" I grinned, looking around at the meadow. "You should, Bella. It's our favorite place," Edward put me down. I looked around at the green blanket of grass with trees outlining the edges. I looked at all the beautiful flowers on the ground, and a creek in the distance. I saw the ferns, and lay down on the blanket of grass. Edward sat beside me.

"I missed this place," I mumbled. "I missed you, Bella. When you moved, it was hell for me," Edward told me. "Life wasn't too great for me, either," I agreed.

"I couldn't believe that my best friend was leaving, and the last day I fell in love with you. Yes, I was only thirteen. A year after you left, I realized I couldn't live without you, Bella." Edward told me. Blush crept up my cheeks.

"The day I first saw you, Bella, your eyes so frightened, I could kill Mike for what he almost did to you." Edward growled at the end. "You saved me though," I reminded him. "I was almost too late." Edward sighed. "But you weren't. I have to admit, once I saw your eyes, I knew everything was going to be okay." I reassured him.

"I was so scared that I was going to be too late," Edward shook his head. "But now I have you right next to me, and I'll never let you go." Edward smiled, stroking my cheek. I laid my head on his chest. "Me neither," I mumbled. "Bella, do you remember that jacket that you lost the button to?" Edward remarked.

"Yes," I said hesitantly. "I found the button," Edward smiled holding a small blue cloth button. "How did you find this?" I asked him, marveling at the discovery. "I found it two days after you left for Phoenix." Edward explained. "Why did you keep it after all these years?" I asked him blankly.

"Because I love you, and prayed you'd come back." Edward breathed. I bit my lip. "That's so sweet," I spoke. Edward then tilted my chin up so he could kiss me. After a long sweet kiss, we pulled away.

"I love you so much, Bella." Edward told me breathlessly. My heart skipped a few beats. I was speechless. "You don't have to say it back." Edward sighed. "I love you, too." I told him with some bravery. He smiled at me and held me close.

"Bella, do you want to head back?" Edward asked softly kissing my temple.

"If you want to head back, we can." I replied. "We'll head back in fifteen minutes," Edward compromised. I nodded. We just enjoyed the silence, and I was warm in his arms.

Once fifteen minutes was up, Edward lifted me again in his arms. "Edward, please put me down," I begged. "Alright, Bella," Edward sighed, as he put me on the ground. "You'll have to bear with me though; I'm not the quickest walker." I spoke. "It's fine," Edward assured me, taking my hand in his as we walked back home.

I walked up the steps. "I'll see you later, Edward." I told him. "Alright, love." Edward agreed, slightly hurt. I gave him a quick kiss as I knocked on Alice's door. "Alice!" I called.

"Hey, Bella, come on in." Alice smiled. I came in. "Sit by the mirror." Alice instructed. "So what happened?" Alice asked as she started curling my hair. After I told her everything she had a big smile on her face.

After two torturous hours she was done. "Bella, you look great!" Alice smiled. "Thanks," I smiled adjusting the blue dress I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror; yes the girl in the mirror was very pretty.

Her brown curls were cascading down her back, and her strapless ocean blue dress ended an inch below her knee. "You look great, too, Alice." I blushed. Alice threw some heels on me, and I regretfully put them on. Esme and Carlisle were out eating dinner for their anniversary.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the door. Jasper and Edward were waiting at the end of the staircase. Alice nearly skipped down the staircase to very surprised and joyful Jasper.

"Alice, where is my girlfriend?" Edward asked. "She's coming, now. Aren't you, Bella?" Alice called for me. "If I don't trip." I yelled back. I shakily walked to the staircase, and saw Edward's face light up and his jaw drop as I descended down the stairs.

"Told you she looked gorgeous," Alice teased Edward. "I always thought she did," Edward replied still flabbergasted and open mouthed. I walked over to Edward and blushed as his eyes trailed up and down me.

"Bella...you look absolutely...stunning." Edward complemented. "Thank you, you look handsome yourself," I replied still cherry red. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alright, so we're ready for romantic double date dinner night," Alice smiled squealing. "Absolutely," Edward and I agreed. The dining room was transformed into a restaurant. Well, sort of. There were candles surrounding every corner, the lights were dimmed. The table was covered with a red table cloth and four place settings.

Edward escorted me to the table and sat next to me. The food looked really appetizing also. "Alice, this is beautiful, how did you do all this?" I asked her.

"I have my ways," Alice chirped. "You two had this planned?" Jasper and Edward asked. "Well, Alice had it planned down to a science. Alice has a plan for tomorrow also." I explained.

"I see, wow, Alice." Jasper smiled. "So what did you two do today?" Edward asked Alice and Jasper. Briefly Jasper blushed. "We snuggled again, and I showed her Mom's fashion collection," Jasper smiled and Alice nodded. "So what did you two do?" Jasper asked.

"We went to the meadow," Edward replied giving me a loving glance. "So what's planned for tonight?" Edward asked. "We're watching a movie," I replied.

"Oh? Which one?" Jasper asked Alice. "It's a surprise," Alice replied winking at me. "A real surprise," I grumbled under my breath. "Bella, do you not like this movie?" Edward asked looking at my expression.

"Not particularly," I responded giving a brief glare to Alice. "I picked it out," Alice spoke smugly. "Yep, a real Alice choice," I agreed. "Oh, a romantic comedy?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly," Alice and I spoke. "Oh, well, maybe it's unexpected." Edward spoke. "It is," I agreed. After dinner, Edward escorted me up the stairs. "You look exquisite, Bella," Edward whispered. I blushed.

"I'll see you downstairs, love," Edward smiled kissing my lips for a moment. "Downstairs it is," I nodded. I went into my room and peeled off my dress and brushed my hair.

I put on some pajamas and took off the excess make-up. My hair now was in a comfortable ponytail, and I was finally relaxed. I gave the dress back to Alice, and put on some fluffy slippers before finishing my nighttime ritual.

After that was done, I met Alice in her room. "We ready?" I asked her. "Yeah," Alice smiled holding the DVD in her hand. "Uh," I grumbled. I walked down the staircase and went into the living room and lay on the couch. Edward came in moments later, lying next to me. Alice and Jasper came in; Alice hit the lights and popped in the DVD.

She and Jasper lay on the other couch. Alice hit the play button. "Bella, is this going to scare you?" Edward whispered into my ear. "I'll close my eyes at the scary parts," I replied. Half the movie I was crying into Edward's chest. "Shh, love, it's okay," Edward soothed me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

Usually I fall asleep during movies, but not this one. Alice was lying there, wrapped in Jasper's arms sometimes throwing me a happy glance. I didn't want to think about what I looked like then.

Finally, when I was truly starting to lose hope, Edward spoke. "Bella, the movie is over. I'm going to carry upstairs, okay?" Edward whispered softly in my ear. I was tired; I just gave him a sluggish nod.

Edward swept me into his arms and brought me to my bed. "Goodnight," Edward spoke as he tucked me under the covers. "I love you," I murmured. "I love you, too, Bella." Edward smiled kissing me gently before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

I fell into a terrible sleep. I was having a nightmare. I was in a cave and this voice came out of nowhere.

"I know what you did yesterday," It spoke. It sounded a whole lot like Alice.

"What?" I squeaked. "Bella, why?" Alice's voice chocked and out came Alice in ghost form. "What did I do?" I asked brokenly. "You killed her!" Jasper yelled his eyes deadly. "No...N-no, I could n-eever k-kill her." I cried. "You did," Jasper yelled. I screamed. "Bella, love, I don't love you anymore," Edward's voice came. "Why?" I asked.

"You killed Alice, I never did anyway." Edward spoke. My heart broke. "You d-don't l-love me?" I whimpered. "No." Edward said curtly. I screamed again. "I know what you did yesterday," Another voice spoke.

"What?" Then I felt something cold creep up me a hand on my neck. I screamed before waking up.

"Love, it's okay, it what just a dream," Edward shushed me. Sweat coated my back, and I cried. "What has tortured you so?" Edward asked putting me into his arms.

"You said you didn't l-love me," I whimpered. "Bella," He spoke angrily. "I love you more than anything else in, the world will never change." Edward comforted me. "Then I k-killed Alice," I cried. "Bella, sweetheart, it was just a nightmare. I'm so sorry." Edward said, kissing me everywhere he could reach. "I'm okay, Edward." I assured him.

"I'll kill Alice, for making you watch that movie," He mumbled. "Don't, Edward. It was all part of the plan." I admitted. "Bella, what is the plan?" Edward asked. "Alice thought if we watched a scary movie than you and Jasper would put your arms around us." I explained, closing my eyes.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed, putting me into his arms. "This was all Alice's idea, wasn't it?" Edward asked. I nodded, my eyes still closed. "Bella, I would've put my arms around you any day," Edward comforted me. "Now, you better get some sleep," Edward continued. "Okay. Edward can I ask you a favor?" I asked, softly.

"Anything," Edward urged. "Can you...um...hold me?" I asked, squeaking by the end. "Of course, I'll hold you until you fall asleep," Edward agreed. Then I fell asleep in Edward's arms, and felt safe.

Sun fell through the window, and I was tangled in the sheets. I groaned and stretched before looking around the bed. Edward, just as he said left the room, after I fell asleep.

That without a doubt was a good night sleep. After the nightmare, I fell into a calm sleep. After staring at the room for some time, I got myself ready for the day. I walked down the staircase sometime later, and greeted Esme in the kitchen. "Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" Esme asked, mixing a bowl of pancake batter.

"Well, thank you. Do you need any help with breakfast?" I asked her. "Not right now, dear. Thank you for asking. Breakfast will be ready in about forty-five minutes," Esme spoke. "Oh, alright. Thanks for making breakfast," I nodded in agreement. "You're so welcome, dear. Edward's in the other room," Esme informed. I nodded and started walking into the living room.

Edward was playing the piano, the sound was beautiful. He looked very deep in thought as his fingers raced across the keys. I stood there in the doorway, totally taken with the scene.

I would have to take a mental snapshot. I didn't want to disturb him, so I quietly crept to the large crimson chair in the corner and silently watched and listened. A smile flew across my face as I recognized the sweet song he was playing. The song was my lullaby. I closed my eyes and drifted away with the music. I took a deep breath, not meaning for it to be so loud.

"Am I boring you, Bella?" Edward asked from the piano. "No of course not," I replied. Edward peeled away from the piano and turned to me. "How did you sleep?" Edward asked, carefully taking my hand in his.

As I looked at his emerald eyes, I lost myself in their depths. Once realizing how much of an idiot I must've looked, I quickly recovered. "Umm...Well besides the nightmare," I replied.

"You really scared me there. I've never seen you so distressed," Edward spoke. "Thanks for lying with me until I fell asleep," I thanked him. "It was no trouble. I enjoyed it," Edward responded with his famous lopsided smile. "Me too," I nodded. "Maybe we can watch a calmer movie tonight," Edward suggested.

"I agree," I nodded. "Well, now we just have to ask Alice and Jasper," Edward reminded. "Yes. Speaking of them, where are they?" I asked him. "Alice is looking at fashion magazines with Jasper," Edward replied. "Jasper's looking at fashion magazines?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. "Only because Alice asked to," Edward responded.

"That makes sense. I have to finish some homework later," I remembered. "So do I. Maybe we can work on homework together," Edward suggested. "That's a great idea," I agreed.

"Breakfast!" Esme called. We all went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. After a scrumptious breakfast, Edward and I began homework. That meant calculus, groan.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," I moaned as I started calculus. "I totally agree. Doesn't an amendment in the Constitution make that uncostutional?" Edward asked as he finished a problem. "I see you've been paying attention in History," I accessed.

"Absolutely, I would like to go to Dartmouth College, I have to." Edward spoke. "Dartmouth, huh? Wow, that's a really good school." I spoke. "It is, it's also extremely hard to get into," Edward sighed. "I figured that, but you'll be accepted," I assured him. "Why?" Edward asked. "Because you're Edward Cullen, who wouldn't want to accept you?" I explained.

"A lot of people," Edward replied. I gave him a hard look before beginning my last problem. "What school do you want to go to?" Edward asked me. "I really don't know. I would like to major in literature," I spoke. "Wow, so you want to become a writer?" Edward asked.

"Well, I hope to," I replied. "I'm sure you will," Edward spoke. I bit my lip and nodded. Soon I was done with calculus, and started on History. After our homework session was over, it was lunch time. After finishing lunch I started reading a book I had to read for English. I draped myself across the red chair.

After reading several chapters, I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway. "Sorry, Bella, I couldn't help it. You look so beautiful," Edward spoke. I blushed at his statement. "Thanks." I blushed. He came over and kissed my hair softly. I went upstairs to put my book away, and Edward followed me.

I lay across my bed. Edward lay beside me. I smiled at him, and he started to kiss me. I kissed him back, my lips slightly parting. I felt every line of him press against me. We pulled away panting. From there on, we just laid in each others arms. Edward would kiss my face ever so often and I would put my head on his chest and drift off for an afternoon nap.

I stretched and woke up. "Good afternoon, love," Edward said, kissing me lightly. "Good afternoon."

Soon enough dinner was served, and we all came down the steps. Moments later, a very tired looking Carlisle came through the doors. He embraced Esme, and then greeted us.

"Bella, Alice! How are you two?" Carlisle asked a smile on his face. "We're great," I replied. "Are you enjoying your stay?" Carlisle asked. "Very much," I responded.

"Well, I know we all are too," Carlisle nodded, eyeing Jasper and Edward. He came over and gave Alice and me a fatherly hug. "Alright, well, dinner's in the other room," Esme spoke, gesturing to the kitchen.

We all sat down at the table, said grace then dug in. After a lingering dinner conversation Alice and I started up the stairs. "What movie do you think we should watch?" Alice asked, flipping through DVDs.

"Nothing scary," I murmured. "I kind of figured that. Hmm, we can't watch a chick flick, damn. Maybe _Slumdog Millionaire_?" Alice suggested. "Yes, that's not too scary." I agreed. So I went back to my bedroom, and got ready for bed. I walked down the staircase, my hair sloppily pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi, Edward," I waved. "Hello yourself," Edward returned taking my hands in his. We made our way over to the couch and I lay down. Edward lie next to me, and put a blanket over me. "I'm not cold," I rejected. "Yes, but this house gets very cold at night, thanks to Dad's demands," Edward replied kissing my nose.

"Fine," I huffed adjusting my body against the pillow. "Which movie are we watching tonight?" Edward asked, whispering in my ear. "_Slumdog Millionaire_," I replied yawning. "Bella! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Alice boomed from the stairwell. "Sorry!" I apologized blushing.

"Ugh, Bella!" Alice sighed loudly. "Sorry," I apologized again. "I guess I'll forgive you," Alice assured. "Please?" I asked. "Fine, I don't think I could ever hold a grudge against you." Alice forgave me.

"Phew," I sighed. Edward kissed my cheek and the movie started. I fell asleep halfway through the movie, and I felt myself being carried to my bed.

I felt a soft kiss on my forehead, and then Edward was gone. I woke in the middle of the night, and couldn't fall back asleep. I'd toss and turn, and grumble. I gave up, and just sneaked downstairs and started reading in the study.

I read the book I was assigned to read. Of course I'm a slow reader, so I was only on the two-hundred pages, but I was making progress. After a seventy pages, my eyes started to droop.

I heard a ruckus from upstairs and someone running down the stairs. I felt coldness seep through my body as I thought of the worst situations, but my head was telling me it was probably one of the Cullens. Edward came into the study moments later.

"Bella? Are you in here?" Edward asked, panicking. "Yes," I spoke. "Thank God," Edward sighed in relief walking over to the chair I was sitting in and giving me a hug. "I was so worried, I didn't know where you were," Edward spoke. I chuckled at his overprotective behavior.

"Whenever I can't fall asleep, I read," I explained. "You should be getting back to bed, you need your rest," Edward spoke. "I probably should. I think I'm at a good stopping point." I mumbled.

"Alright," Edward agreed. He picked me up in his arms and carried upstairs. "Thanks, Edward," I murmured. "No problem, just don't scare me like that again," Edward spoke, brushing the stray hairs off my forehead.

He kissed my lips for a second then went back to his room. I slept the rest of the night. I woke up late the next morning and had to pack off, Charlie and Renee would be back at ten. After packing, and getting ready for the day, I headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" Esme asked, making breakfast. "Well, thank you." I responded running a hand through my hair. "Alright, break fast will be ready in a little while. Edward's in the family room." Esme informed.

"Thank you, Esme." I nodded starting to walk into the living room. Alice was upstairs packing and Jasper and Edward were playing video games. So Emmett's habits clearly rubbed off on them. I sat beside Edward. "Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" Edward turned to me.

"Well, thank you. Besides the staying up and reading thing," I replied. "That's good." Edward spoke. "You two are really absorbed in that game. Jasper won't even pay attention to me!" Alice exclaimed coming in the room with her hands on her hips. "Sorry, darlin'," Jasper apologized. "It's okay, Jazzy," Alice sighed. I walked over to Alice.

"You're really PMSing," I spoke patting her shoulder. "I know, I didn't mean to snap like that," Alice cried. "Oh, Alice, it's okay. He forgave you," I gave her a hug. "Thank you, sis," Alice spoke. "Anytime," I told her, patting her shoulder once more before sitting down next to Edward again and watching them play video games.

"Dude, I can't believe you won," Jasper spoke to Edward. "I know! Especially in 'Medal of Honor' you're usually unbeatable," Edward chuckled. "Well, everyone can get beat sometime in your life. Besides, you probably cheated," Jasper remarked. "I would never cheat!" Edward argued.

"Boys! Boys! I swear sometimes I think you two are acting like five year olds!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." Edward and Jasper apologized. "It's okay, breakfast is ready," Esme shook her head. We all came and ate, and then Edward played piano again. I heard the car park in the driveway. "Bella! Alice! Go get your stuff!" Esme instructed. I went upstairs and got my suitcase. "Bella, let me take that," Edward offered.

"Edward, I'm fine," I rejected. "It was wonderful having you here," Edward spoke wrapping his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear. "Wonderful being here," I replied. He kissed me briefly. "I love you, Bella," Edward spoke. "I love you, too, Edward." I smiled. Renee and Charlie came through the door.

"C'mon girls, time to go," Mom called. I gave everyone a hug, and then looked Edward for sometime. "Call me?" I mouthed. He nodded and I smiled. "I love you." I mouthed. "I love you, too." Edward mouthed. With those three words, my heart flew.

**Aww, wasn't that cute? :). Fluffiness always warms my heart. You know the drill, please review! This story is nowhere near done. **

**-PIB (Princessinblues)**


	5. Our Very First Fight

Title: Sometimes Love Is Forever

Author: Princessinblues

**Summary:** **Bella and Edward are childhood sweethearts, have always grown up together. When something's tear them apart, will their love last forever**

**Drama ahead...**

I remember the time Edward and I had our first fight. It was several weeks after staying at Edward's house. I was in La Push with Jacob, riding motorcycles.

"Bells, you got your helmet on?" Jacob asked, while I was fiddling with the complicated helmet in my hands. "I'm about to, Jake," I replied putting on the helmet, and relaxing once I heard the click.

"Good, alright. Now carefully get on your bike," Jake spoke. "That shouldn't be too much of a challenge," I chuckled. "For you it might," Jacob argued. "Hey!" I cried.

"Just kidding, Bells, gees," Jacob laughed. I huffed and got on my bike. Then he instructed slowly for what I needed to do next. "Don't go too fast; this is your first time." Jacob warned.

"Okay, how am I doing so far?" I asked him, ready to go. "You're doing fine, except it took you a little longer than I expected to put your helmet on," Jake responded. "Hey, that thing was complicated," I scoffed.

"Not that complicated, Bells. Now focus, I'll be right here watching you," Jacob instructed. I nodded as I started the engine. The wind felt good as I started moving. "Good job, now just make sure you don't go too fast," Jacob started. I nodded again, and felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins.

Edward and his family would be home soon from their trip to Chicago.

Edward wouldn't be too pleased with me doing something mildly dangerous, but at least I was having fun. I started biting my lip; I prayed he wouldn't be too angry with me. "Bella! Pay attention! You're going to fast!" Jacob yelled.

"Uh oh!" I cried. "Whatever you do, don't use the..." Jacob warned. I put my hand on the break, and my motorcycle flipped. "Brakes," Jacob sighed. The bike and I finally hit the ground with a thud.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, nervously. "That was fun," I smiled. "Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked sprinting over to me. "Yeah," I nodded. "Are you bleeding anywhere?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I replied. Jacob peeled my hand away from my forehead. "You just have a bruise," Jacob sighed in relief.

Jacob gave me a hand up, and I felt something sticky on my arm. Shoot, my arm was bleeding. I quickly pulled my long sleeved shirt down, in attempt to hide the injury.

"You really scared me there for a minute, Bells." Jacob spoke, shaking his head. "Sorry, can we do that again?" I asked. "Bella, I don't think so. Maybe another time, besides I need to get home." Jake replied, pursing his lips.

"Okay, then. Thanks for teaching me," I waved as I started walking to my car. "You're welcome, bye, Bells!" Jacob waved, showing a big smile on his face. I drove home, hoping Edward wasn't home yet.

As soon as I came into my driveway, I ran inside and sprinted to the bathroom. I cleaned the blood and dirt off my injury. The scratch started at the beginning of my wrist and ended a couple inches from the crease of my elbow.

I checked how deep the abrasion was. Fairly deep, oh dang, that meant I would have to go to the Hospital and get stitches.

Luckily Charlie was at work; Renee and Alice were out shopping, so I could go unnoticed. I drove myself to the hospital, and Dr. Gerrandy gave me stitches. After that hospital visit, I drove home and changed. My clothes were covered with soot and mud, anyway.

As soon as I changed into fresh clean clothes, I heard a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs and answered the door. "Hello," I greeted.

"Hey, Bella." Edward greeted. "Oh, hi," I gulped. Edward enveloped me in a hug, which slightly hurt my arm. "How was your trip?" I asked him.

"It was alright. I missed you though," Edward spoke in my hair.

"I missed you, too," I spoke. "What did you do while I was away?" Edward asked. "Well, uh...I went to La Push, and visited Jacob," I replied.

"Bella, Jacob can be a bad influence, he's dangerous." Edward sighed. "He's not dangerous. Besides all we did were ride motorcycles." I replied. "Oops," I spoke under my breath as soon as I realized I let the secret slip.

"Bella, riding motorcycles is very dangerous!" Edward boomed. I pulled away from our embrace. "It's not like I got hurt!" I cried. Edward saw easily through me.

"You're lying...You got hurt?" Edward asked, worry laced in his tone. He studied me for a moment. "Is that where you got the bruise on your forehead?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "Bella! See what I mean, you got hurt!" Edward spoke, his tone hard. "Not very badly, Edward, you're acting like my father," I defended.

"You're so fragile, Bella, you're my danger magnet. It's my job to protect you," Edward spoke; I peered into his green eyes. "It's my job to protect myself. I'm doing fine at it!" I spoke, getting a little angry.

"You're not doing a good job of it, Bella!" Edward argued. "I'm not as fragile as you think I am." I spoke, starting to lose my temper. "The only thing about you that is not fragile is your stubbornness!" Edward argued.

I sunk immediately hurt by his tone. "Sometimes I wish you would lay off protecting me. I've lived on my own before, just fine." I spoke.

"You have asthma, sweet girl. You can't do that much," Edward defended.

"Asthma doesn't stop me, it never has, please just let me be." I spoke, immediately regretting the words that came out of my mouth. Edward backed away, like he'd be shot, and his eyes were devastated. He drove away.

I shut the door and sunk down to the ground and cried. I sobbed, because I was so selfish. I shouldn't deserve him. He's too kind, and I'm a monster always bringing people down.

I needed to clear my head, I realized as soon as I cried my eyes out. I drove around for a while, but soon the road got blurry do to my excessive crying. I drove to the only place that provided me with security. I drove to the meadow.

I parked near the trail and started walking on the trail.

Eventually I got to the stream, and collapsed onto the ground. The freshly wet mucky ground stuck to my clothes and my cheek; which was laid against the ground. I curled up into fetal position and started sobbing.

Broken, teary sobs and tears etched down my face. I knew no one could hear me, so I sobbed loudly. "I'm so...so...so-rry, Edward." I cried.

I felt my throat constrict again, and I knew I was having an asthma attack; my symptoms had gotten worse a week before this. I closed my eyes in attempt to stop the pain.

"I love you, Edward." I cried before falling into those black waters, and wondering if I would ever resurface.

APOV (Alice POV)

After shopping for another hour, Mom and I decided to drive home.

I was very pleased; I got new clothes and some for Bella, too. Bella needed to wear nicer clothes besides those sweatpants and tee-shirts she wears everyday.

Sometimes I wonder how she can ever be related to me. And she never wears makeup!

Well, that's a totally unrelated problem. While I was thinking about how the next makeover on Bella could work, Mom was chatting about how well we did shopping.

"...I can't believe how much we got, Alice. It's surely a new record." Mom chatted on and on.

"I know, last time doesn't even come close to this grand total," I added, nodding. That reminded me, Jasper was coming home soon, and I couldn't wait! I missed him a lot. That's why I went shopping, so I wouldn't think about him as much.

Though this attempt failed miserably, I still can't believe he's all the way in Chicago! Apparently Carlisle had a work trip and Esme wanted the whole family to go.

I wish I could've joined him! I wondered who was home at our house. Dad wouldn't be home for another hour, and Bella was riding motorcycles with Jacob.

I can't believe she could do that! It ruins outfits and they smell absolutely terrible. They also come in these disgusting colors.

If they had a pink one...Maybe I would buy it. They would have to virtually change a lot if that were to happen. I'm not the biggest fan of Jacob, either. Jacob seems so intimidating sometimes, and he loves fixing cars...Which I consider dirty work.

Sure, Jacob's father, Billy is a friend of Dad's...but still. I've been to La Push several times, and it wasn't my favorite place. The beach is gorgeous, but not everything's so great.

"Alice, we're home, sweetie." Mom spoke, getting me out of my thoughts. That usually happened to Bella, and not me. Usually I'm really attentive...To some things anyway. We unloaded the car and I came in the house.

"Anybody home!" I spoke. The house was dead quiet. Bella should be home by now; I put all my stuff away, and called her. No answer.

Well, maybe she was still riding motorcycles. I sighed and fell into my bed, starting to read a fashion magazine. Elle's issue was very interesting; I looked at all the dresses and circled the one's I wanted. My phone rung and I answered it.

"Hello!" I chirped.

"Alice," Jasper spoke.

"Jazzy, how are you? Where are you?" I asked him, my heart pounding in my chest. "I'm fine, Alice. We're all home." Jasper replied. "I'm so glad. I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Me too, Ali." Jasper spoke. "Wait, so all of you are home?" I asked. "Yes, why?" Jasper asked. "Is Bella with Edward?" I asked, hoping she was.

"No. He's moping around in his room. Trying to call her." Jasper informed. "Damn," I murmured under my breath. "Do you know where she is? Edward says she's not picking up her cell," Jasper spoke. "

I don't, I was trying to figure that out." I spoke. "He wants to apologize to her." Jasper sighed. "I'll try to figure out where she is. She's not home yet," I spoke. "

Alright, hey I got to go. I love you, Alice," Jasper said farewell. "Love you, too, Jazzy," I spoke, hanging up my phone. I shut my phone. "Alice, do you know where Bella is?" Mom called from downstairs.

"That seems to be the question of the hour. She should be home by now." I spoke starting to get really worried.

"Oh my god," Mom cried. "Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine." I assured her, hoping to assure myself that, too. I sighed and closed my eyes before calling Jacob from the home phone.

"Bella?" Jacob's husky voice spoke from the other end. "No, it's Alice." I spoke. "Alice, what do you want?" Jacob asked, slightly annoyed. "I want to if Bella is still with you," I spoke, getting slightly annoyed.

"No. She left a while ago." Jacob replied. "How long is a while ago?" I asked. "Two hours ago," Jacob informed. I bit my lip. "Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"Bella went home, Alice." Jacob spoke. "Well, she's not here," I grumbled. "What do you mean she's not there?" Jacob asked, worried in his voice.

"As in she's not at my house, Jacob," I spoke curtly. "Fine, Alice." Jacob spoke. "Well, thanks for telling me this. Bye," I spoke. "Bye." Jacob returned.

I shut my phone. Jacob and I always had disagreements, so we weren't that nice to each other.

I put my head in my hands. "Dammit, Bella, where could you be?" I spoke, softly. With little hope, I called her cell phone ten times. I never got an answer. I quickly heard Bella's cell phone go off downstairs. My stomach started to grow icy cold.

There was only one more person to call. I dialed the number and all I heard for a moment was dial tone.

"Hello," A grim voice answer.

"This is Alice. Bella's missing," I replied.


	6. You Stayed Outside Til The Morning Light

**Title: Sometimes Love Is Forever**

**Summary: Edward and Bella were childhood sweethearts, but when boulders come their way, will they be able to dodge them, and more importantly, will their relationship survive?**

**Author: Princessinblues**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE REVIEW! :'(**

EPOV (Edward POV)

I was devastated how I hurt Bella? How could I hurt an angel like her? I'd tried to call her for the past hour, and Bella never picked up.

I deserved that probably, for treating her like that. If she ever forgave me, I'd promise to myself I'd never snap and act that way to her again. I would throw myself under a bus if it made her happy. My phone buzzed, and I answered.

"Hello," I greeted.

"This is Alice, Bella's missing," Alice informed.

My heart went dead in my chest. Bella couldn't be missing; I'd seen her many minutes before. She couldn't be missing because of me, could she? My head spun, as everything grew out of focus.

"What do you mean, Bella's missing?" I asked my voice cracking. "She's not at Jacob's, her cell phone's here, and she hasn't come home yet. I should've left her alone," Alice cried.

"Alice, it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine." I sighed, comforting her. "What do you mean?" Alice asked growing uneasy.

"Bella and I had a disagreement." I replied. "About?" Alice asked. "I told her she was weak," I winced. "Edward! You know how she takes everything out on herself!" Alice snapped at me. Served me right for Alice to be yelling at me, I sighed.

"I know I feel awful about it." I shook my head, rubbing my temple.

"I need you to find her," Alice ordered. "Of course, I will." I agreed. "I will go, too." Alice compromised. "No you won't, Alice!" Jasper yelled from another room.

"What was that?" Alice asked. "Jasper. He wants you to stay where you are." I replied.

"How did he know it was me?" Alice asked. "Alice, we need to find, Bella. I'll call you when I need your help, alright?" I spoke, starting to run down the steps.

"Okay, keep your cell phone with you." Alice warned. "I will." I promised. "And Edward," Alice added. I imagined she was crying at this point.

"Please find her," Alice begged. "Don't worry I will," I promised her. It was a promise to Bella. I knew if I couldn't, I would never be able to live with myself.

I'm coming to find you, sweet girl, I thought in my head as I revved up my engine in my Volvo. The rain had already started and my hopes of finding her, I realized where going down the tubes, too.

I thought of all the places Bella could be.

My first thought was the hospital. I drove with urgency, Bella had always told me I drove like a maniac. Which I probably was, right now.

But I didn't care; all that mattered was finding her. I parked in some random spot, and sprinted through the doors. I saw a receptionist at the front desk. "Ma'am, has Bella Swan been here recently?" I asked her.

"Let me check, sir." She replied, with an emotionless mask. She flipped through her book quickly and scanned it.

"In fact she has. Bella Swan was in ER earlier..." She raised her eye brows, flipping the book closed. "What time?" I asked.

"Five fifteen," She replied. That was fifteen minutes before I saw her. She couldn't have been severely hurt, or at least visibly.

"Thank you, ma'am," I nodded as I started sprinting out of the hospital. So she wasn't at the hospital, as I ran to my car I thought of another place she could be. She could be at her work. At Newton's store.

I drove quickly to her workplace, and saw Mrs. Newton at the front. "Mrs. Newton!" I called. She turned around, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes?" She replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Has Bella been here recently?" I asked her.

"No, she had today off," She shook her head. Damn, where else could she be? I said a quick thank-you, and then once again sprinted to my car.

I drove and thought. Then it dawned on me.

Our meadow, Bella could be there. My spirits were low, but that was the last place I could think of. I drove as fast as I could there, ignoring the speed limit.

I started walking on the trail, and saw her muddy footprints. "Bella was here," I sighed in relief.

I started running again down the trail, and saw a muddy figure laying in fetal position on the ground. The body was by the creek.

I sprinted, "Bella! Bella!" I yelled. I knelt next to the body, and flipped it over to see the face. "Bella," I spoke. Her brown hair was tangled, her beautiful brown eyes closed.

Her face was pale, and their was tear slits down her face...From crying. Her eye lids were scarlet red, as was her nose. I felt frantically for a pulse. Her lips were slightly blue. Oh, crap. I had to warm her up and fast. My heart was pounding in my chest.

Luckily there was one. I sighed in relief. She was dreadfully cold though. I'd found my angel. I shook off my coat and wrapped it around her small frame. I picked her up in my arms and called Alice.

"Alice, I found her," I spoke as soon as she picked up.

"That's great! Is she okay?" Alice asked, clearly relieved.

"Alice, I think she's going into hypothermia," I replied, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "Oh, no. What can we do?" Alice asked, frightened.

"Can you come over to my house with towels and clean clothes for Bella? I'm going to call my Dad," I instructed.

"Of course, I'll be over there in ten," Alice replied, agreeing.

"Good, see you soon," I spoke, feeling Bella's body heat plummet. "Thanks for finding her, Edward." Alice spoke, finally relaxed. "It was no trouble," I assured her. I would save her any day. Bella shifted in my arms.

"Bella, are you awake?" I asked, desperately hoping she was. I shook her gently, trying to get a response. Bella didn't respond, I ran to my car and put her in the backseat. I blasted the heat on in the car, desperately wanting her to warm up.

"You got to hang on, Bella," I begged to her nonresponsive body as I sat in the driver's seat. I kept praying that I wouldn't lose her, that I wasn't too late.

"Bella, what I did was stupid. It's just that sometimes you worry me, and I know you can mostly protect yourself. But when you put yourself in danger, I can't help but worry that you might not come back to me. You see, I can't stand it if I ever lost you, Bella. Just please, give me another chance. I'm so sorry I made you cry, angels like you don't deserve to cry. Just please, promise me you won't scare me like that ever again." I explained to her, hoping she would listen.

"I love you, Bella, that's why I'm protective of you," I added. I didn't know if I was just hallucinating, but I swore I heard a very quiet, "I love you too, Edward."

"Bella," I asked looking into the mirror.

"Are you awake?" I spoke, studying her form in the back sleep.

She was sprawled across the backseat, her little frame covered in my jacket. Her pale lips were slightly parted, and her left cheek was covered in muck.

Her chest moved up and down, reminding me she was still alive, still with me. Even though I knew she was breathing, my heart was still beating erratically in my chest. I dialed Dad's number.

"Dad, it's Edward," I spoke. "Edward, what's wrong? You sound very nervous," He asked.

"It's Bella, she's hurt." I told him. "Alright, do you have any idea of what's wrong with her?" Dad asked, switching to medical mode. "I know she's going through hypothermia," I told him.

"Are her lips blue?" He asked, wanting an answer. I peered in the backseat. "Yes," I responded hesitantly. "You're bringing her home, correct?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Good, I'll be home in a few minutes." He responded. "Is there anything I can do right now?" I asked him. "Make sure she's in a blanket of some sort," Dad spoke. I nodded. I drove home and Alice was waiting.

"Put her in your room, I have everything set up," Alice spoke. I walked upstairs and let Alice dress her in dry clothing. I tucked her under the covers and Dad came soon.

"I'm going to give her some fluids. The goal here is to warm her up slowly," Dad explained as he hooked an IV in her arm. He put an oxygen mask on her, which both frightened me and made me for more comfortable.

I knew she was hopefully going to get better, but it meant Bella was weak, fragile I was afraid if I touched her, and she'd break. "Does Bella have any medical conditions?" Dad asked me after some time.

"Asthma," I replied. He winced when I said it. "Dad, what does that mean?" I asked panicking. "It will be harder for her to pull through. I know the reason she passed out." Dad explained.

"How did she?" I asked, fearing the worst. "She was having an asthma attack," Dad informed. My heart iced up and for a second, it stopped beating.

"Oh no," I mumbled. "It's quite rare for an asthma patient to stay alive if they passed out during one," Dad added.

"So that lessens her chances?" I guessed. "That is correct," Dad nodded his face grim. "Does that mean she won't pull through?" I asked frightfully. "No, she could pull through." Dad argued.

"So is it likely or unlikely?" I urged. "Well...there are a lot of factors that come into play...If she falls into a coma, that lessens her chances even more, but if she..." Dad avoided the question.

"Dad, please. Is it unlikely or likely?" I urged again. "Unlikely," Dad admitted. I collapsed on the chair and put my head in my hands. "Son, Bella will pull through," Dad assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What if she doesn't?" I mumbled pathetically. "We know Bella, she can and she will," Dad affirmed.

"She's passed out during one before," Alice informed from the doorway. "When was that?" Dad asked eager.

"It was her very first one," Alice replied, her eyes blank. "Does that help her chances?" I asked, suddenly hopeful. "Well, if she's pulled through before that does help her," Dad replied.

"Now, we just have to clean up all her cuts, scrapes, and the mud on her," He instructed. I smiled and grabbed a wet slightly warm washcloth, and started getting off the mud off her cheek.

Esme came in with chicken soup, and started helping as well. Alice cleaned Bella's hands, which were covered with minor scrapes. As Alice picked up her arm, she saw a bandage on it.

"How did she get this?" Alice asked. "Maybe she got stitches, but how?" I asked. "Apparently she came in earlier today to get stitches for a deep abrasion on her arm." Dad replied putting a small bandage on her hands.

Her legs and face were unscathed, except for the bruise on her forehead. Dad said the swelling would go down, and it wouldn't be much help to put on a compress.

Bella's body temperature began to rise again. "Let's hope her body temperature doesn't go below ninety degrees," Dad sighed. "What is it right now?" I asked.

"Ninety-three," Dad replied. "So that's good right?" I asked. "Yes, but sometimes hypothermia patients body temperature goes up, then comes down to below ninety," Dad responded.

"Oh," I said grimacing. "Now all we can do is give her warm liquids, and make sure she keeps the blankets around her," Dad instructed.

"Bella, please get better, sweetheart," Mom spoke, touching Bella's ashen cheek.

"Bella, please get better. Who's going to shop with me?" Alice begged. "Bella, please get better, you're a fighter." Dad spoke, touching Bella's hand for a moment.

Charlie and Renee came, and Dad told them the truth. I simply sat next to Bella, and held her hand.

"Bella, you got to come back, it's not the same without you. We need you, Bella." I whispered to her. She shifted for a moment, and Mom came in.

"Edward, you need to sleep," Mom spoke. "Please, Mom, let me sleep near Bella tonight." I asked my mother.

"Alright, Edward. I understand, I'm so sorry, honey." Mom apologized. "It's all my fault," I murmured. "Edward, this isn't your fault," Mom comforted hugging me.

Mom kissed my forehead and I held Bella's hand and drifted into sleep. The next morning, I woke up to Dad checking Bella. "How is she, Dad?" I asked him. "Her body temperature is now ninety-six," Dad replied with a smile. "

So she's going to be okay?" I asked, hope filling me. "Yes, probably." Dad answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was time to play the waiting game.

**Aww, poor Edward. :(. Yay, Edward saved the day...Hate it? Love it? Like it? Please tell me!**


	7. Oh My My My

Title: Sometimes Love Is Forever

Author: Princessinblues

Summary: _: Bella and Edward are childhood sweethearts, have always grown up together. When something's tear them apart, will their love last forever?_

BPOV (Bella POV)

The waters started to decrease, and I was pulled to the surface finally able to breathe. I could hear various sounds, but all of them at a low volume.

Edward talked to me, I so badly wanted to wake up, but my body wouldn't let me.

I felt guilty for all the hurt I'd put on everyone. My breathing regulated and I felt myself getting slightly warmer, almost ready to thaw. When I was ready to wake up, all I saw was bright lights.

Am I in a hospital? No, I'm in Edward's room. I felt something holding my hand, and I turned my head slowly and saw it was Edward. I smiled and started to have problems breathing again.

Edward stiffened and woke up. "Dad! Dad!" He yelled. Carlisle came in with an asthma inhaler, and put it in my mouth.

I felt better afterwards. "Welcome back, Bella!" Carlisle smiled.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes brightening. "Better," I spoke a little groggy.

"That's good, Esme will be up in a few minutes with chicken noodle soup," Carlisle spoke. My stomach was growling so I happily nodded. Carlisle walked out of the room, and Edward smiled.

He kissed me everywhere on my face. "Thank God you came back to me. Don't do that ever again," Edward spoke.

"Never," I promised. "I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry I was yelling at you," Edward apologized. "It's okay, just know I'm not as breakable as you think I am," I reminded.

"I'll keep that in mind. But my protectiveness of you is showing that I care, Bella." Edward explained. "Thank you, by protectiveness, you mean over protectiveness, right?" I asked, teasing.

"I don't consider it over protectiveness," He replied lightly kissing my forehead. "Can I please get this oxygen mask off of me?" I asked, trying to pry it off. "Hold on for a minute." Edward spoke, his hands stopping mine. I sighed deeply and leaned back into his bed.

"Thanks for letting me use your bed," I responded leaning against the soft pillows. "It was the least I could do," Edward whispered, holding my hand in his. Esme came in with her signature smile holding a warm bowl of soup.

"Bella, I'm so happy you're awake, here's your soup," Esme smiled laying the bowl carefully in my hands. "Thank you it looks delicious," I replied, looking into the warm sweet smelling soup.

"I hope it is," Esme responded, walking out the door. I dipped my spoon into the broth and started taking sips of my soup.

"Is it too hot?" Edward asked, cautiously. "No, it's perfect temperature," I replied breathlessly. "That's wonderful, eat slowly, Bella." Edward reminded me, eyeing my large portions.

"Oh, right," I responded embarrassed and blush coloring my cheeks. "I missed your blush, Bella," Edward remarked, touching my cheek gently. "I missed you," I replied. "So I'm forgiven?" Edward asked, his face pleading.

"Yes," I nodded. His face and eyes brightened and he kissed my cheek. "Thank you," Edward spoke happily. "You're welcome," I nodded as I ate my soup.

"Bella, how bad is your asthma?" Edward asked randomly. At his question, I stopped and thought for a moment. "I guess it's moderate. I haven't had an attack for a while," I replied. Edward gave me a look.

"Since this morning," I corrected myself. "My symptoms sometimes flare up, and I should be on a controller medicine, but Renee is forgetful," I added.

"Maybe my Dad could refer you to a specialist," Edward suggested. "That's a great idea, I'll run it by him the next time he comes in," I agreed. "Which I believe is in a few minutes," Edward said.

"And you are right, Edward!" Carlisle chimed in coming through the doorway with a medical bag. "How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked, checking my vitals.

"Better," I replied. "It seems you're on the mend, a very lucky girl you are," Carlisle informed after checking them.

"Great," I spoke. "I prescribe bed rest for the next few days, so you can rest and improve, and lots of fluids. Your body temperature is finally at its normal temperature," Carlisle spoke joyously.

"Now is there anything I can get for my favorite patient?" Carlisle asked, putting his things away. "Well, I was wondering if you knew an asthma specialist, I think I should be on a controller medicine," I responded.

"Of course, I'm sure Doctor Mendez can help you there," Carlisle responded. "Now, I believe you have some guests, Bella," Carlisle added.

Alice, Renee, and Charlie popped in.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're here! Edward was totally freaking out, but I stayed calm," Alice spoke, giving me a light hug.

"I'm glad to be here, and thanks for helping Edward find me," I responded. "You're welcome; I mean who else would I have to go shopping with? Or do makeovers on?" Alice replied her eyes curious.

"I'm sure there's tons more girls that would love it," I replied rolling my eyes. "Yes, but I only have one sister, besides Rose who's in college," Alice replied her eyes begging. "No makeovers for the next few days," I moaned.

"Bella, you're no fun," Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alice, honey, Bella needs rest," Renee reminded.

"You're sister's been through hell and back," Charlie agreed. Renee gave him a look. "Oh yeah, no cussing, sorry Renee," Charlie remembered.

"I'm glad you're better, Bells." Charlie spoke. "I missed you, Dad," I spoke smiling. "Missed you too, Bells," Charlie smiled. "I missed you so much, Bella, you gave me a heart attack!" Renee spoke, giving me a hug.

"Mom," I winced as she contacted an injury. "I'm so sorry!" Renee replied, touching my forehead, a place that was not hurt. "It's fine, Mom." I assured her with a yawn. "Bella's tired, c'mon let's let her sleep," Charlie realized.

"Yes, a good idea. Bella, get some sleep, we love you, sweetie." Renee agreed, touching my hand as she left. "Feel better, Bells." Charlie nodded to me.

"Get some sleep, sis," Alice agreed. I nodded and said my goodbyes. "Now why don't you get some rest," Edward suggested pulling my blankets around me. "I guess," I yawned closing my eyes.

"I love you," I murmured. "I love you, too, Bella. Always," Edward whispered his promise in my ear before giving me one last kiss before sleep claimed me again. I felt safe, in Edward's arms, and I knew through thick and thin we'd always be together.** (I was going to end it there, but that would be really pathetic.)**

A few years later, once I was finished with College, things were turning up for the both of us. Edward was becoming a doctor, and working through medical school.

Somehow, I kept my dream of becoming an author alive. Everyday I would write the draft to my novel. Of course, it wasn't very good, no matter how much Edward assured me it was.

Alice's dreams to open a fashion store stayed alive, she moved to New York.

Jasper interestingly enough became a lawyer after a tour in Iraq. Rosalie and Emmett married a year after college, and had one child; Robert. While I was pondering this, I was in my apartment reading _Wuthering Heights _for the thousandth time.

In addition to being a freelance writer, I also worked for a local publishing company, editing novels. Moving from Forks was one of the hardest things imaginable.

Forks were all I knew, it had the places I loved, the people I loved, and memories that would never fade.

New York was a large busy city; it definitely took some getting used to, all the sky scrapers and smog. This didn't help my asthma.

Luckily I was on a controller medicine so my symptoms didn't flare up that much. At that moment, it was raining. The rain reminded me of Forks. My mind traced back to Edward, my loyal boyfriend.

We'd been dating for eight years, each day had been wonderful. Edward was always my rock, the one who pushed me on through my doubts.

I encouraged Edward's move to New York for medical school, and ultimately, job. Figuring I was being a slouch, I headed back to my laptop and started reading the manuscript the Publishing firm had sent me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a brown paper bag. Oh, no. The brown paper bag was Edward's lunch! I shrugged on my coat, and left my work on the computer for another time.

I grabbed the brown paper bag and went started sprinting out of the apartment complex. I drove to the hospital he currently worked at, he was a newbie there. As soon as I got into the hospital I went to the receptionist.

"Hello, I have Dr. Edward Cullen's lunch," I spoke breathlessly. The receptionist gave me a hard glare before her expression softened.

"Bella Swan! Hi, alright, I'll deliver this to him." Nancy spoke. "Thank you," I murmured. As I turned out, I saw Edward coming in with his assistant, Tanya.

Tanya was talking nonstop to him, and he listened nodding his head. I tried to catch his eye.

"Bella!" Edward smiled walking over to me. He gave me a quick kiss, which made Tanya grimace and rolling her eyes. "What's the occasion that I get to see you?" Edward asked, gleefully.

"You left your lunch at my apartment," I explained giving him the brown bag. "You have impeccable timing; I was on my way to lunch." Edward chuckled as he put the brown bag in his hand.

"Well thank you, I truly do try." I replied, teasing. "How is your day so far?" Edward asked, putting an arm around my waist. "I should probably be asking you that. It's been alright, I've been editing so far." I responded.

"How's editing coming?" Edward asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "Alright, it's taking me a long time. So how's work been?" I asked as we sat down in the cafeteria.

"Routine, I might be given a promotion," Edward replied, with my favorite crooked smile. "Edward, that's wonderful, you definitely deserve one!" I spoke, my eyes widening.

"Thank you, love." Edward spoke, kissing my lips gently. I kissed him back, and then we pulled away. "I have to go, Bella. I'll see you later, I love you." Edward spoke standing up, taking my hand.

"I love you, too." I nodded as I looked at his face. He kissed me softly then ran out the door back to work. I found I was still blushing and strangely there was something left in my hand.

I looked down at the papery object. In my hand were two plane tickets to...Fork? My heart jumped at the thought of going back to Forks.

I studied them for a good five minutes before realizing the plane tickets were dated for Saturday. Saturday was only a few days away! I was about to call Edward before I realized he was at work.

I went out of the hospital and dashed to my car. As soon as I got home, I started editing again. After a few yawns and many corrections later, I heard my phone ring, and I rolled my chair over so I could get the phone.

"Hello, this is Bella," I greeted. "

"Bella, it's Edward. I'm off work now, so where do you want to go?" Edward asked. "Well, my apartment is...decent," I replied as I looked around the room. "Okay, so do you want me to bring over dinner?" Edward asked.

"No, no, I can make it. I better get started." I spoke as I put the phone on speaker so I could start hustling in the kitchen. "Alright, I'll be over there in about thirty minutes," Edward responded.

"Bye," I spoke. "Bye, love," Edward said a quick goodbye. I whipped up some spaghetti and I looked around my apartment to make sure things are spotless.

After straightening a few pillows on the couch, and starting to set the table I heard a knock at the door. I opened it. "Hello, Bella," Edward smiled, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Edward, they're beautiful," I gasped as he handed them to be before giving me a kiss. "Not as beautiful as you. Sorry I was late, I was buying these," Edward explained.

"No problem, the table's set for dinner, you can grab as much as you like." I told him. He took a plate and sat down across from me at the table.

"Edward, why did you give me plane tickets?" I asked him, before taking a bite of my spaghetti. "Well, they're for both of us, and I was hoping we could go home to Forks to visit our families," Edward replied, his eyes hopeful.

"Absolutely, but it's on Saturday, and you have to work," I reminded. "I got the weekend off, so we're leaving Friday. Is that alright?" Edward asked. I nodded. "I don't have any plans for the weekend," I agreed.

"Great, I'm thrilled, Bella," Edward spoke, with a smile. "Me too, I haven't been home in forever..." I trailed off. "I knew you were homesick, so I figured I'd take you home," Edward verified.

"And it for our anniversary," Edward pointed out. "That's so sweet, Edward." I gushed. Edward's lips curled a smile, and he took my hand. "Anything for you," Edward grinned. Blush colored my cheeks and he touched my cheek.

"I love it when you blush," Edward breathed. "You're going to make me turn into a fire hydrant," I uttered. "I wouldn't mind, it looks lovely on you," Edward complemented.

"Thank you," I answered. After dinner, I sat down on the couch. "Are you tired?" Edward asked, softly as he saw my eyes droop. "A little," I confessed, holding back a yawn.

"Would you like to sleep?" Edward implied. "No, I'm okay," I responded. "Bella, you're tired. You've had a long day," Edward coaxed. "I'm fine," I shook my head. "Bella, please get your sleep," Edward begged softly.

"I'm fine, seriously," I assured him. "Bella..." Edward warned. "Fine, I'll close my eyes for a moment," I spoke as I lay on the couch. Edward pulled me into his arms; I pressed my head against his chest. Edward kissed my forehead. I fell asleep for a while, and then woke up.

"Bella, love, I have to leave now." Edward whispered. I moaned and rolled over. "Oh, hi," I blushed. "Sorry I fell asleep on you," I blurted.

"Don't apologize, I love watching you sleep." Edward spoke, kissing my forehead. "I have to go now, I love you." Edward whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Love you, too," I replied sluggishly. Edward carried me to bed, and then left. I would have to thank him later, but right now I was sleep deprived.

Shutting my eyes, I drifted off to dreamland. When I woke up, I had the feeling that I'd overslept. I stretched and looked at the alarm clock at my bedside. My senses were right, I'd overslept.

In haste I threw on some regular clothes and started working on the manuscript, and finished it. After a month, I was finished editing it. I smiled at my accomplishment and mailed it away to the respective author.

After calling Renee and Charlie telling them Edward and I would visit them on Saturday, I started writing my own novel. Eventually when I felt like I had enough written for that day, I cleaned my apartment and started packing.

Packing was always a challenge for me, this time I didn't have Alice scrutinizing my every move. Alice and Jasper were away on their honeymoon. The wedding was beautiful and mirrored Alice in every way.

Everyone in our families came, even my nephew Robert was the ring bearer.

After packing, I lay down on the couch, and started reading _Wuthering Heights_ again. I twirled my hair around my finger as I read, and time flew by. Edward came and had dinner with me, and I realized the next we'd leave.

Our plane ride was scheduled for ten o clock in the morning, so it was going to another dreadfully early morning.

The next morning I literally did a mad dash to make sure I had everything, and met Edward at the airport, apparently he had an errand to run.

So while I was waiting and reading at a check point, Edward popped beside me. "Hello, love. Sorry I was late; I had an errand to run." Edward spoke, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"It's fine, so how was work yesterday?" I inquired. "It was fine, very routine. What did you do yesterday?" Edward replied, questioning me. "Well, I finished editing a manuscript, and then had a wonderful dinner with my amazing boyfriend." I replied, slightly teasing.

"I had dinner with my beautiful and amazing girlfriend," Edward replied, successfully making me blush.

**THEY'RE TRIP IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Isn't fluff wonderful? I think so. :). Please review.**

**-PIB (Princessinblues)**


	8. Take Me Back To The Time

"Flight 407," The speaker squawked. "Well, it looks like we're leaving now," Edward prompted. "Seems so," I agreed. We walked through the black tunnel hand in hand, and boarded the plane.

"Just a warning, I fall asleep when I'm on planes," I warned Edward as I sat down next to him. "I don't mind," Edward assured me. "You will once I start sleep talking," I chuckled. "Please wake me up if that happens," I pled. He stroked my cheek. "I love it when you sleep talk," Edward remarked, looking into my eyes. "Fine, just don't let me make a fool of myself," I finished. "You won't," Edward promised. After the plane took off, I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep. I dreamt about seeing my family again, and Esme and Carlisle. Some time later, I woke up to Edward kissing my forehead.

"Bella, we have to make a stop and board the next plane." Edward whispered. I fluttered my eye lids and moaned before moving. "Are you alright, love?" Edward asked gently as I stumbled. "Yeah, it's just my balance issues," I replied still groggy. "I can carry you if you're tired," Edward offered as he put a supportive arm around my waist. "That would be making a scene, besides, I perfectly capable of walking," I replied, blinking rapidly trying to stay awake. "Bella, I wouldn't mind, besides you're tired," Edward disagreed. "I'm not that tired. What time is it?" I questioned as a yawn pried itself out of my mouth. Edward gave me a disapproving look. "Noon," Edward replied. "Wow, I'm really pathetic, I just need some coffee to wake me up," I shook my head. "Alright, let's go buy you some coffee," Edward nodded. I bought a cup, and we once again had to catch another flight.

"Bella, if you're really tired you should just sleep," Edward reminded. "Well, I save that for the night time," I replied. "Alright," Edward nodded. I sat down once again next to Edward, and the plane took off. I laid my head against his shoulder, Edward responded by putting an arm around me. I didn't fall asleep this time around; I sipped my coffee every so often. Edward would kiss various parts of my face; my nose, my lips, my cheek, my forehead. Then he would kiss my hair. It was soothing and a smiled curled my lips upward.

The next cut-off flight was our last. "Edward, what time is it?" I asked as we boarded the next plane. "Five," Edward replied. This plane ride I did fall asleep, into a heavy sleep. The next time I woke up, it was very dark outside. I fluttered my eye lids. "We're here, Bella," Edward spoke as I stood up. "Finally," I smiled. Edward took my hand, as we walked out off the plane. We grabbed our bags, and Edward called his family informing them we were here.

"Alright, Bella," Edward spoke as we piled into his Volvo. My eyes closed, I was exhausted. I simply closed my eyes as the thrum of the engine lulled me to sleep. Suddenly I felt a whoosh of cold air hit my cheeks, and something very warm cradling me. I took a deep breath and wretched my eyes open. "Edward?" I mumbled sluggishly. "Hello sleeping beauty," Edward spoke gently. "Sorry I fell asleep on you," I apologized. "No problem, love." Edward replied. "Put me down, please. I can help with the suitcases," I begged, my voice hoarse. "I don't think so, Bella. I'm afraid you'll fall asleep walking." Edward argued. "I won't," I argued feebly. "Bella..." Edward warned. "Please, Edward," I begged softly. "Fine, Bella," Edward huffed as he placed me on the ground. My legs felt like Jell-O, but I commanded them to move. I grabbed a suitcase, and almost tumbled. Edward looked at me strangely. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied as I trudged to the house. "Where are we?" I asked Edward. "You must be really tired. We're at my house," Edward chuckled. "Oh," I replied blush creeping up my cheeks. Edward took my hand as Esme greeted us on the porch.

"Bella! Edward!" Esme cried, walking over to us. She gave me a soft hug. "How are you, Bella?" Esme asked. "Great, how are you?" I questioned. "Wonderful, thank you for asking," Esme spoke. "Go inside, make yourself at home," Esme spoke. Edward gave her a hug, and we all walked into their house. Carlisle was waiting inside, near the suitcase.

"Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked. "I'm great, how are you?" I replied, setting the suitcases down beside me. "I'm well, how was your flight?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to the kitchen table. "We had a few flights, they were all decently long, but they were alright," I replied. "Bella, do you want anything?" Esme asked, gesturing to the coffee. "Oh, no, I'm alright," I replied. Carlisle gave Edward a hug. "How are you son?" Carlisle asked. "I'm alright, I might be promoted," Edward informed. "Oh, that's great, Edward." Carlisle spoke. "I'm so proud of you, Edward!" Esme piped up. "Thanks, Mom," Edward replied sipping his coffee. "Bella, you look dead on your feet, how about you go upstairs and get settled?" Carlisle suggested. "That sounds great," I replied. "I better go help her," Edward chuckled.

Edward led me up the stairs and brought me to his room. "Just put your stuff down wherever you want." Edward directed. "Alright," I spoke as I put my suitcase down. I went back downstairs. "Bella, why don't you get some rest," Esme suggested. "Yes, that's a good idea. I'll see you all in the morning," I spoke. "Good night, Bella," They spoke in harmony. "Goodnight," I replied as I made my way up the steps. Edward came along with me. I got myself ready for bed, and then lay on the couch. "Bella, you are not sleeping on the couch," Edward scolded lifting me. "Edward, I'm fine," I spoke. Edward put me on his bed, and tucked me. "This is unnecessary," I gasped. "No it's not, it's our bed," Edward replied. "Sleep well, Bella. I have to make an errand; I'll be back in a while." Edward informed, after he kissed my forehead. "Can't it wait until morning?" I mumbled. "No, it can't, Bella," Edward chuckled. "Okay," I agreed, as he kissed me before he left.

I wrapped myself in the covers before drifting to sleep. I awoke sometime during the night. "Hi, love," Edward spoke as he got into the bed. I snuggled closer to him, and he put his arms around me. "I love you," He whispered. "I love you, too." I mumbled before I fell asleep once more. I woke up the next morning, sun shining through the blinds. I reached for Edward, but he wasn't in the bed. Confused, I got out of bed, and found him behind me. "Good morning, Bella, how are you?" Edward asked, embracing me. "Great, a little surprised though," I replied breathlessly. "Surprised in a happy way?" Edward checked. "What other way could it be?" I asked him, pulling my eyebrows together. He responded by kissing me. He put his arms around me. "Do you want to go downstairs and eat breakfast?" Edward suggested. "Yes, as soon as I put some real clothes on," I replied laughing softly gesturing to my holey sweats and cami. "I think you look breath taking," Edward assured me, burying his face in my hair.

I rolled my eyes; I think I looked like the return of the living dead. "No, seriously, Bella. I wasn't kidding," Edward corrected himself, realizing my sarcastic posture. "Yeah, well, I'm confident I look that great," I chuckled, as I walked into the bathroom grabbing some clothes. "I'm confident you do," Edward boasted. "Well, you're wrong there. Excuse me while I get out of my crappy clothes." I spoke. "Okay, Bella," Edward agreed. I shut the door and changed into some decent clothes, and fixed my unruly hair. "I think I look decent," I spoke as I looked at myself in the mirror. I hopped out the bathroom, and saw a well-dressed Edward. I blinked a few times, and Edward smiled at my appearance. "Are you ready to go downstairs?" Edward asked, taking my hand. "Absolutely, I'm starved, how about you?" I asked. "Me too, I barely got to eat something on the plane," Edward responded. "There weren't that many choices," I spoke. "Did you even eat dinner last night?" "Nope," I replied. "Bella...you should've eaten something," Edward shook his head. "Well, I was passed out most of the time, and I wasn't that hungry anyway," I replied.

Edward shook his head again. "What time did you get back last night?" I asked him. "Midnight," Edward replied. "Why so late?" I questioned. "It took longer than I expected," Edward replied. The look on his face and my conscious ordered me not to ask further. So I settled with what I knew. Esme greeted us warmly in the kitchen.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Esme asked as she stirred a bowl of pancake batter. "Well, do you need any help?" I asked Esme. "No, dear, I'm fine. Breakfast will be ready in a half an hour." Esme returned. I nodded. "Edward, may I speak with you briefly?" Carlisle asked suddenly. "Yes," Edward agreed. Carlisle led Edward to his office. I sat in the study and started reading. They had a great collection of classic books. I immersed myself in a Jane Austen novel. A few moments later, it felt like, Esme was calling for breakfast. I made my way over to the table, and thanked her graciously before sitting down. "Bella, how do you like New York?" Esme asked before taking a bite of her pancake. "It's really big, which takes some getting used to, but otherwise, I love it," I replied, taking a nibble of my pancake. "That's wonderful, how is editing going?" Esme asked. "Well, I'm currently working on my first book, and editing another," I responded. "That must take some time! How are Jasper and Alice?" Esme asked. "Alice has ordered me not to disturb her during her honeymoon, but otherwise I think they're doing well," I replied. Esme laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear that," Esme replied. Edward and Carlisle came in. Edward sat beside me.

"So what are you all planning to do today?" Esme asked. "Well, I was hoping we could go somewhere special," Edward spoke. I stared at him, completely clueless. "I'll explain later," Edward mouthed. I nodded. "These pancakes were delicious," I complemented. "Thank you, Bella," Esme smiled. After I finished eating, I walked upstairs and put on some tennis shoes. Edward joined me moments later. After I'd put them on, I started towards the door. "Do I look okay for where we're going?" I asked him. "You look perfect," Edward assured.

We started driving, and I had no idea where we were going. As soon as we parked, Edward swept me up in his arms, as soon as we started on the trail. No matter how much I complained, he didn't put me down. As soon as we got to the meadow, he set me down. "It's just how I remembered it," I spoke breathless. "Yes it is, I really missed this place," Edward spoke as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," Edward spoke, his eyes excited. "Okay," I nodded, awaiting the news. "I've been promoted!" Edward told. My eyes lit up. "That's wonderful, Edward!" I spoke, giving him a hug. "Why didn't you tell every one else?" I asked him, forlorn. "I wanted you to be the first to know," Edward explained. "I'm so proud of you, Edward!" I smiled. "Thank you, Bella." Edward smiled, kissing my forehead. "I'm working at a new Hospital," Edward explained. "Oh?" I spoke. "Harlem Medical," Edward admitted. "I'm so happy for you, Edward." I spoke, trying to not to show the sadness in my face. "What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, picking up my chin to have a clear look at my face. "It's so far away," I explained, my face fell. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore," Edward remarked. I cocked my head in confusion. Before I could utter a word, Edward was on one knee.

"It's taken me long enough, hasn't it?" Edward chuckled. I put my hands on my face, to stop the tears. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love and protect you as I've always tried, and I want to spend the rest of my life with a wonderful angel like you. Bella, will you give me the honor of being my wife? Bella, will you marry me?" Edward proposed. It took me a minute to realize this was not a dream.

Will Bella Say Yes? That was some serious fluff. Anyway, let me ask again. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!

-PIB (Princesssinblues)


	9. You Said I Do, And I Did Too

Title: Sometimes Love Is Forever

Chapter-8

Summary: _Bella and Edward are childhood sweethearts, have always grown up together. When something's tear them apart, will their love last forever?_

**Bella better say yes. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter, too. **

Tears flooded down my face, and I weakly nodded. Edward bounded up from the ground, and slid the ring on my finger, kissing the ring. "Bella, why are you crying?" Edward asked, wiping the tears away. "I'm so happy, Edward," I replied. "Me too," Edward spoke before wrapping me in his arms and kissing me. I returned his passionate kiss. After a while, we broke away breathless. "Do you remember last night when I had to run an errand?" Edward asked, still breathless. "Yes," I replied, unsure. "I went and asked your Father if I could have your hand," Edward admitted. "Really? You're really old fashioned," I murmured. "It was the right thing to do, Bella," Edward spoke. I nodded, meekly.

"Alice is going to go nuts," I muttered, realizing the fact. "She's still on her honeymoon, right?" Edward asked. "Today is her last day," I reminded. "Remember, it's your day, Bella, whatever you want." Edward spoke. "If I had it my way, I would have a small wedding, but I guess I'll have a big wedding with a puffy dress." I sighed. "I can take you to Vegas right now," Edward offered. I giggled at his offer. "I don't think anyone would like that," I spoke. "That's true, but it's whatever you want. I already got what I wanted," Edward explained. I pulled my eye brows together in confusion. "You," Edward spoke. "I love you, Edward." I spoke, not knowing how to respond to his last comment. "I love you, too, Bella. So much," Edward spoke.

The wedding came six months later, and the day before the wedding was the most hectic. Alice was working nonstop with me to make sure everything went as planned. The ceremony was in a big church, since Esme and Carlisle were very religious. The wedding gown fit me perfectly, and Alice didn't go too over board on it. The bridesmaid's dresses were really beautiful, and were blue. I had quite a few bridesmaids. There was Jessica, Angela, Rosalie, and of course, Alice. Alice and Rosalie put up a fight for who would be maid of honor. In the end, I chose Alice, and Rosalie had no problem with that. By the time my wedding came around, Rosalie had a small baby bump. The ring bearer was my nephew, Rob. The flower girl was Carly, (Rosalie and Emmett's young daughter.) Alice woke me up the morning of.

"Bella, get your ass up! It's your wedding day!" Alice yelled. I woke up. "Holy crap," I murmured. Rosalie came in; "We have to get you ready," Rosalie spoke. I blindly agreed, still trying to wake up. Alice got my mother to come up, and see me.

"Oh, Bella," Renee gushed. Alice and Rosalie sat me down next to a mirror. "Mom," I smiled. "I can't believe you're getting married," Renee spoke, tears collecting in her eyes before she kissed my cheek. "Me neither," I agreed. Alice started brushing my impossible brown curly hair, and Rosalie then curled it. After I realized my hair was springy with curls, they started on my make-up. They applied foundation, lip stick (sadly), mascara, a touch of eye liner, and blush. "Go put on your dress," Alice ordered. Rosalie helped me put on my wedding dress. It was pretty, I had to admit. The dress was satin and ivory, it a long train, a ball gown like bottom and a touch of beading at the top. Alice helped with my veil, and I put on white heels.

"Bella, do not trip," Alice cautioned. "I'll try not to," I nodded. "Please don't faint, or fall asleep..." Alice continued. "Cool it, Alice. Bella, you look beautiful." Rosalie complimented. "Thank you," I spoke, blush covering my cheeks. Angela came in, looking great in her blue bride's maid dress.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" Angela smiled. "You, too." I murmured. Jessica came in, and gasped. "You look great, Bella," Jess said, with edge. I thanked her.

I sat back down as they did the final touches. "Bella, you better not be crying," Alice spoke, agitated. "Sorry," I spoke, wiping away the tears. "Thank goodness I put on waterproof mascara," Alice spoke, relieved. "And if you trip, I will rip your head off," Alice threatened. "Okay," I nodded. "You look so beautiful, Bella. Edward's going to die when he sees you!" Alice squealed. I smiled. Renee came in, tearing up when she saw me.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful," Renee spoke, giving me a light hug.

"Mom, please don't crinkle the dress!" Alice warned. Renee drew back. "I can't believe it's time," Renee spoke. "Well, I'll see you out there, sweetie," Renee spoke giving me a kiss on the cheek before darting in the church. Rosalie looked beautiful also. "Rosalie you look great," I complemented. "I wish, this baby bump is kind of annoying me," Rosalie smiled at me. "You look fine," I assured her. My hands started shaking as the time came.

"It's okay to be nervous, Bella. Everyone is," Rosalie comforted me. The butterflies in my stomach took off. "Okay," I nodded. "Just have fun out there, and it's about time." Rosalie continued. I nodded. Charlie came in.

"Bells, you look beautiful," Charlie complemented. I took his arm. "Thanks, Dad," I spoke. All the bride's maids left. I saw Dad's eyes start to tear up. "Daddy, don't cry. You're going to make me cry," I spoke. Charlie never cried. "I'm giving my baby girl away," Charlie spoke. "I'll always be your little girl," I told him as we walked into the church. I saw Edward at the other end. I marveled about how handsome he looked. Edward looked stunned when he saw me. I was hoping that was a good thing. I saw Esme and Carlisle smiling, and the church was packed. Every one in Forks was invited. The butterflies were forgotten as we came closer. "Not so fast, Bells," Charlie cautioned me. I nodded, and walked slower. Charlie put my hand over Edward's and walked back to his seat. Edward smiled down at me, and took both of my hands in his. The priest began, and the service flew by.

"Isabella, do you take Edward as your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health, wealth and poverty?" The priest asked me. "I do," I nodded.

"Edward, do you take Bella as your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health; wealth and poverty?" He asked him. "I do," He agreed, looking at me lovingly. Edward slid a ring on my finger, and I did the same to him. "I now proclaim you, husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride," The priest announced. Edward put his hands on both sides of my face, and kissed me passionately, before pulling away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" The priest yelled. Edward took my hand as we walked. Every one was all smiles. "Did I mention how stunning and breathtakingly beautiful you look?" Edward whispered in my ear. Blush covered my cheeks. "No, Edward did I mention how handsome you look?" I replied. Edward smiled, and kissed my temple. "You're now, Mrs. Cullen," Edward smiled. "Yes, I am," I agreed. Edward kissed me quickly. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Edward spoke. "I love you, too." I agreed. Edward swept me up in his arms, and the crowd cheered, and so began our life together.

A few years later, I was staring blankly at a stick, biting my nails. The end turned to a pink line. As excited as I was, I wasn't sure if Edward would be. These two years had been wonderful, but Edward was already so busy as a head doctor at the hospital, and I was a freelance writer, and had just published my book. This was my third test I'd tried, so I was fairly sure it was positive. I disposed all of them, and called Alice, she would know what to do.

"Alice," I spoke, breathlessly. "Hi, Bella! What's up?" Alice asked, joyful. "I think I'm pregnant," I cut straight to the chase. "Oh my gosh, Bella!" Alice screamed. "Yeah, I know," I spoke, checking if I was deaf. "What's wrong, Bella? That's exciting news!" Alice spoke. "I hope so. I'm just worried what Edward will react," I mumbled. "He'll be thrilled; he's always wanted a family." Alice assured me. "You sure?" I asked, biting my lip. "Positive, Bella." Alice agreed. "Oh, crap. Bella, Madeline and Amy need to be picked up from school. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Alice remembered. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Alice." I spoke. "You're so welcome; I'm so excited for you!" Alice spoke. After we said goodbye, I called Rosalie running a hand through my hair.

"Rose?" I spoke. "Bella! How are you?" Rosalie asked, clearly side tracked. "I'm okay, Rose, I think I might be pregnant." I admitted. "Oh, Bella! That's so exciting!" Rose spoke. "Thanks, I'm just worried if Edward will freak out," I continued. "He'll be ecstatic, Bella. He always wanted a family," Rose assured me. "I'm not sure though," I spoke. "He will be, Bella. Just go out there and tell him, you go girl," Rose assured me a second time. "Okay, Rose." I spoke. "I go to go, Robbie, Katie, and Jack will be home in a few minutes. I'm so happy for you, Bella," Rose spoke. "Thanks, tell them their aunt says hello," I smiled. "I will," Rose promised.

My stomach felt uneasy again, and once again my stomach turned. Edward came through the door.

"Bella, love, I'm home!" Edward spoke joyfully. Usually I'd embrace him, but right now my stomach was not allowing that. For some reason, morning sickness lasted a while. "Bella?" Edward called again. Before I could reply, my stomach turned again. "Bella!" Edward yelled, opening up the bathroom door forcefully, and alarmed at my state.

"Bella, sweetheart," Edward started as he held my hair. "Hi, Edward," I looked up at him after I cleaned up. "You're sick; I'll take you to the hospital." Edward remarked. "I'm not sick, Edward," I started my stomach flip flopping. "You're vomiting, Bella," Edward reminded. "Edward," I spoke getting up a little dizzily, and he steadied me by enveloping me in his arms.

"I'm pregnant," I admitted against his chest. "You're what?" Edward asked, confused. "Pregnant," I let the word slip through. His face brightened and he kissed me enthusiastically. "Really! Oh, Bella!" Edward spoke kissing me. "You're excited?" I checked. "Ecastic we're having a baby," Edward spoke. I nodded. "Our baby," I corrected him. "Our baby," He repeated as he put his arms around my waist.

**THEY'RE HAVING A BABY! Once again...Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**Tell me, please.**

**So much love,**

**Princessinblues **


	10. I Still Look At You Like The Stars

Title: Sometimes Love Is Forever

By: Princessinblues

Summary: _Bella and Edward are childhood sweethearts, have always grown up together. When something's tear them apart, will their love last forever?_

_"True love is just like rain; it touches us all."_  
Source Unknown

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews. This is the last chapter. :(. There will be an epilogue. Please review! The baby's here! Yeah! Okay, here's some fluffiness just for you. **

**Oodles of love,**

**PIB (Princessinblues) **

**Oh yeah...I don't own Twilight (Because life isn't fair) **

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced. I grinned, and Edward leaned down to kiss me. After they weighed him they put them in my arms. "What should we name him?" Edward asked. "Masen Carlisle," I spoke. Carlisle and Esme grinned. "Perfect, I love you." Edward praised. "I love you, too," Edward spoke to Masen. I smiled, as I held Masen closer.

I had three wonderful children. Two boys and a girl; Masen, Anthony, and Renesmee Marie. Renesmee had bronze ringlets and brown eyes. Masen has brown hair and green eyes, and Anthony has bronze hair green eyes. We would invite Angela and Ben to our house for dinner a lot. As we were all chatting, Renesmee sat next to Ethan, who was two years older than her. I had a smile plastered on my face as I saw that. After dinner, they all played outside. Masen of course was twelve, so he didn't play. Anthony was ten, and he thought he was too cool to play with Ethan, who was eight. And then there was my baby girl Renesmee who was six. As I saw them playing in the tree house, my heart swelled. "Are you having déjà vu, love?" Edward asked huskily as he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. Still leaning against the door frame, I smiled. "Yeah, they're like us." I marveled. "Do you think they'll get married?" I asked him as I bit my lip. "Bella, they're six, wouldn't it be funny if they did?" Edward asked chuckling. "Yeah," I agreed breathlessly laughing in harmony with Edward.

"Nessie, do you like him?" Mia asked as she painted her toenail pink. Nessie bit her lip, and thought for a moment. I couldn't help spying as I started putting the laundry away.

"Don't be embarrassed if you do," Emmalee assured her. "I like him a lot," Ness admitted. "How much?" They urged, their eyes lighting up. Nessie pursed her lips. "You love him?" Mia asked, squealing. "Yeah," Nessie whispered nodding her head. "I know he loves you too!" Emmalee smiled. "No he doesn't," Nessie shook her head blushing. "Yes he does, Ness! The way he looks at you proves it!" Mia spoke as she painted her pinkie toe bright pink. "I wish he did," Nessie bit her lip. There was a smooth knock on the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen, is Renesmee here?" Ethan asked scratching the back of his head. "Yes, Ethan, come on in." I smiled warmly. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Ethan responded smiling at me. "She's upstairs," I told him. He nodded. "Okay, thanks," Ethan spoke. He was so polite. Nessie only had one boyfriend, thanks to her two brothers being overprotective of her. I walked upstairs into the study where Edward was playing piano. I kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Bella," Edward breathed as he turned around. "Come with me," I told him leading him to the landing. The door was closed in Ness's room. I wasn't worried there were Emmalee and Mia in there as well. He took my hand in his.

I led him to Nessie's room. "What's wrong?" He asked me, as I smiled. "Nothing, Nessie and Ethan are in there," I spoke. "Alone?" He fumed. I put a hand on his arm. "No, there's Emmalee and Mia in there too," I laughed. He pressed his ear to the door.

I didn't want to be rude, so I just stood there. "I'm just making sure they're being responsible in there," Edward defended. I rolled my eyes. "Edward, they're moving towards the door, we'll find out in a few minutes," I reminded. I pulled him away and he and I walked down the stairs. "They're fine, Edward," I assured him. "I know, but that's my little girl in there," Edward replied. I kissed him for a moment. "Thank you for that," Edward smiled crookedly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Mia and Emmalee came down the steps smiling. "Where's Ness and Ethan?" Edward asked, growing uneasy. "They're coming," Emmalee replied, gesturing to the top of the staircase. At the top was Ethan and Ness. They came down, and halfway, I noticed that they were holding hands. Edward's grip on me grew tighter. Renesmee was blushing and Ethan was smiling. Edward and I anxiously waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Ethan started. "May I please date your daughter?" He asked. "Of course you can," I smiled at him. "Yes," Edward nodded still guarded.

Then Mansen and Anthony came down the steps.

"Whoa! What did I miss?" Mansen asked, studying Ness and Ethan. I smiled, and kissed Nessie's cheek.

A few years later, Ness came home with a ring on her finger. Edward smiled, he approved. After all Ethan did come and ask for Nessie's hand. A few months later, with Alice's help, the wedding happened. I'd woken up the morning squinting my eyes. "Holy crap, my daughter's getting married today," I cried. Edward was at my side. "Great," He groaned. I got up and drank a cup of coffee. Mansen and Anthony were already married, giving away them was a completely different experience. I remembered when I first held Renesmee in my arms. She was no longer my baby girl in ponytails and dresses. Edward came in a moment later. He blinked a few times. "This is going to be a hard day," Edward spoke still groggy. "I know," I agreed. "I better stock up on tissues," I spoke. Edward laughed. "I won't cry, but I won't be exactly emotionless either," Edward responded.

"I have to go wake up, Ness." I spoke. She'd decided to spend her last night unmarried here, which was fine for us. Plus, I didn't want Nessie to get pounced on by Emmalee, Mia, Alice, and Rosalie. I came into Nessie's room; the walls still were blue from her painting when she was sixteen. Then, I glanced at my daughter who was looking sleeping soundlessly.

I remembered getting her up in the morning when she was a baby. I sat on the edge of her bed and smiled softly. "Renesmee, it's time to wake up," I told her as I rubbed her back. She woke up with a start.

"Holy crap, I'm getting married today," Renesmee remembered. "Yes," I nodded trying to keep the tears behind my eyes. "Mom, don't cry. You're going to make me cry," Renesmee pled. "I'm just going to miss you, Nessie. You're not five years old anymore," I smiled at her. "I'll always be your little girl, Mom." She said, hugging me. "I remember when you were five years old and I was tucking you in," I reminisced. "I remember that, too Mom. Do you remember when I wore your wedding dress and heels?" Renesmee laughed softly. "Yeah, you scared me," I laughed. "Or when you read stories to me before I went to bed, and I used to play with that doll you bought me?" Renesmee spoke. I picked up the doll. "I found this a couple of days ago in the attic." I spoke giving her the doll. She marveled at it. "I haven't seen this thing in years," Ness smiled. "I think your brothers hid it, come on now, you got to get ready." I reminded her. She nodded. I went in my room and dressed in a simple blue dress and waited for Nessie. "Wow, Mom, you look great," Nessie smiled. "Thank you, honey," I blushed as we walked down the staircase.

"I'll see you at the wedding, Dad," She hugged Edward. "Okay, baby." Edward smiled. Edward kissed my cheek before we left. As soon as we got to Mia's house, she swept Nessie upstairs.

"I remember when that was you, you know." Rosalie remarked. "I was scared out of my wits," I laughed. "You were, and Alice and I nearly had to hold you down in order to put your make up on," Rosalie remembered. "That was not fun," I laughed. "It was worth it though, don't you think?" Rosalie asked me, her eyes growing definitely. "Yeah, I got married and didn't trip," I nodded. "Exactly, Nessie will appreciate it one day," Rosalie stated. "I'm sure she will, but right now, she's not enjoying it." I shook my head. "Bella!" Alice smiled. "Hey, Alice," I smiled back. "Do you want to come with me to make sure everything's ready?" Alice asked. "Yes," I nodded. She and I drove to the location. "It's beautiful," I smiled. This was the Cheney's back yard. "It looks great," I spoke as I looked around at the trees and flowers. There was a tent and so many white chairs. "The catering company should be coming in an hour," Alice stated. "You should've become a wedding planner," I mused.

"I guess," She shrugged. After all the preparations were done, Alice and I went back to the house. I went upstairs, and found Renesmee. She looked beautiful. "Nessie, you look beautiful," I breathed in awe. She smiled and blush crept up her cheeks. "Thank you," She replied. She was in a floor length white dress. Her bronze ringlets were curled and she was wearing mascara and light eye shadow. Her dress was floor length and had a decent train; it was strapless and had intricate beading on the top. Ethan's jaw was going to drop all the way to the floor when he saw this dress. Edward came in a moment later.

"Renesmee you look absolutely stunning," Edward smiled. "Thanks, Dad," She smiled. Soon enough he was walking her down the aisle. When they started walking down the aisle at the Cheney's back yard everyone gasped as she came out. Once Ethan saw her, he looked stunned. She looked at me and smiled and mouthed: 'I love you'. I mouthed it back to her and she continued her walk down the aisle. Edward put her hand on Ethan's, and walked back to me. He sat beside me and held my hand. Tears started to pool as they exchanged vows. I smiled as they put on their rings. Too quickly it seemed she was Renesmee Carlie Cullen Cheney. We all stood up and clapped as they kissed. I was in tears and Edward squeezed my hand. As he squeezed my hand, he whispered: "I love you." I smiled turned to him. "I love you, too." I replied. He kissed my cheek, and whispered: "Forever." So it was true, sometimes love is forever. I just got lucky.


End file.
